El cavalier
by Caobacafe
Summary: AU- Katniss Everdeen es una medica legal y Peeta Mellark es un detective promedio de una comisaria. Tras estar en varios casos, se les ha presentado uno no tan fácil de resolver y para ello tendrán que trabajar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Vale, no soy buena presentándome. Me ha estado rondando esta idea por la cabeza desde hace semanas y he podido llevarla a cabo :) me he inspirado de un libro llamado Post-Mòrtem y del famoso asesino en serie Alexander Pichushkin, vale, no se me asusten. Es mi primer Fanfic en esta red y espero de corazón que les guste pero sobre todo que le disfruten.

_No me pertenecen los juegos del hambre, ya quisiera yo tener la imaginación de la gloriosa Suzanne. _

Capitulo 1.

La manecilla del reloj habia marcado ya las 3:33am, cumpliendo ya 3 días seguidos sin poder dormir, cuatro asesinatos en cuatros meses seguidos acechaban mi cabeza para el concejal junto con la de el, esto no era la mejor publicidad para su reelección, pero nada que yo pudiera hacer, sin ninguna pista que pudiera guiarme. El primer asesinato fue realizado el dia 1 de enero, recuerdo con total claridad esa escena, siendo tradición al año nuevo todo alrededor de la victima estaba decorado con uvas y muerdagos incrustados en el techo, al instante que pise aquella escena repleta de colegas, fotógrafos, policías, periodistas e incluso hasta bomberos ya que la puerta del baño fue cremada, supe que esto era solo el portafolios a una serie de asesinatos, que esto no se detendria aqui; es bastante sencillo reconocer la escena de un maniático de sangre fria que disfruta del sufrimiento de las personas a una escena de un asesinato por defensa propia o incluso un homicidio improvisado, este en todo caso, no lo era.

Recuerdo que pise el umbral de la puerta, mientras me inclinaba para pasar la cinta de precaución, justo al entrar cojo mi telefono marcando en el instantaneo el numero 3, despues de solo 2 tonos contesta.

-Everdeen!

-Mellark, siento que este caso llenara tus expectativas -Digo mientras miro alrededor percatándome de cada detalle posible, como es su juego de muebles, si hay alguna revista en especifico, cualquier cosa.

-En camino - Y cuelga con tan solo eso. Peeta Mellark es el detective asignado en este caso, últimamente es el detective asignado a todos mis casos, por lo que supuse que no seria una excepción en este, es muy bueno en su trabajo, estrictamente profesional aunque con demasiada imaginacion a veces para mi gusto, al principio no logro ganarse mi aprobación, demasiado chiflado en ese momento, pero despues de que una de sus ocurrencias termino siendo lo que realmente paso en el caso, digamos que, le empece a tomar mas enserio y el, se empezó a comportar mas realista, me agradaba.

Recorriendo la sala la puedo observar con mas exactitud, su estructura, su decoración, todo era tenue, un verde oliva con bronce, agradable, tranquilo. Detrás de las cortinas color beige pude reconocer una pequeña marca de lodo, tal vez con esto podría decir al menos que zapatos llevaba puesto el criminal, volteo buscando a uno de mis fotógrafos criminalisticos, cuando nos encontramos con la mirada le llamo_ "Finnick, tomale una foto a esto por favor y después recoge un poco para llevárselo a Annie"_ -_"Enseguida jefa"_ es todo lo que consigo por su parte.

Annie se encarga de la fisionomia y genetica forense de mi edificio, la primera vez que le propuse moldear la huella de un zapato se sintio profundamente insultada, hasta que le dije muy halagante_ "Si puedes moldear un cráneo que tiempo te puede tomar moldear la huella de un zapato"_ y en menos de una hora tenia la muestra en mi escritorio, esa era mi chica, pero para la mala suerte de ella y para la buena suerte mia, me quede con esa pequeña costumbre y ella sin tener derecho a refutar.

Sigo caminando hasta que llego a la puerta cremada, solamente alrededor de la manija, extraño. Me agache para observar mejor y antes de que pudiera decir lo que estaba pasando por mi mente Finnick se adelanto_ "Ya he tomado una serie de fotos en la puerta y también alrededor de la sala, a los muebles en si, a la mesa, estoy esperando tomar las muestras de la puerta para proceder al baño y luego a el cuarto"_ y no me tomo mas de un minuto para entender, era un estorbo en este momento para Finnick, me levante diciendo_ "Me alegra tenerte en mi equipo" -"Y a mi me alegra estar de nuevo en el, doctora Everdeen"._

En ese mismísimo instante alguien entra campante reviviendo las acciones que en menos de lo que yo supongo 3 horas habían sucedido aquí, por los olores que desprendía la casa.

-La manija no esta rota, ¿debo sospechar ya del marido o quieres que piense que el asesino entro por otro lugar?, por favor dime que entro por otro lugar, si no, he resuelto un caso en menos de 2 minutos - Terminaba de decir mientras me entregaba una dona.

-Extraño los cafés por las madrugadas -dije bostezando.

-Doctora, mañana prometo entregarle su respectivo café, ¿Ya viste la escena del crimen? - Mordía la dona justo al terminar de decir esa pregunta; en realidad no, en realidad le estaba esperando a el.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

-Siempre -una gran sonrisa untada en sus colmillos de lo que yo sospecho nutella decoraban su cara.

-Te estaba esperando a ti, quería que la viéramos los dos juntos - Su expresión cambio a ser seria al instante, me había entendido, había entendido lo que yo sospeche apenas entre y tras simplemente asentir con su cabeza supe que el también sospechaba lo mismo.

-¿Quien es el forense? -pregunto terminándose la dona y observando el lugar, tan calmado y pasivo como era posible para el, se me olvidaba decir que Mellark era muy reconocido por sus ataques de... 'Euforia'.

-Cato -dije sin mas.

-Pensé que ibas a ser tu la que tomara este caso - se encontraba ya en la otra esquina del recuadro, agachado, haciendo sabrá el que cosa - Creo que seria lo mas conveniente que tomaras este caso Katniss- Confeso serio, ya sabia yo a donde quería llegar...

-Porfavor Peeta, no toques el tema de los documentos, solo Clove y yo podremos tener acceso a estos, para tu descanso, hemos cambiado todas las contraseñas - Su mirada decía una sola palabra: Inseguridad. Le entendía totalmente, después de que todos nuestro documentos de la descripción forense de la ultima victima llegara directamente a las manos de la periodista Effie Trinket, esta no duro ni un segundo en profanar el trabajo del asesino, que termino siendo para Panem una de las peores mentes criminales, queriendo después de eso demostrarles a todos que su trabajo era esplendido y que el era el mayor asesino que había pisado la tierra, gracias a Dios era el mayor asesino y no el mas inteligente, porque si no, hubiésemos tenido serios problemas. Suspire, solo pude añadir: -Si existe una próxima vez, tomare el caso.

-Trato, ¿lista para entrar? - Pregunto estirando la mano, la tome con gusto, ya era un habito, después de tres casos juntos tratábamos de tomarlo con el mayor humor posible, si se, si se que no puede existir humor dentro de mi trabajo pero con el, era divertido.

-Abre esa puerta - Y sin mas, Cato se encontraba todavía mirando a la victima. _"Madre mía"_ fue lo único que dijo Mellark, apretando un poco mas mi mano hasta que la soltó y empezó a merodear el lugar, como siempre, yo me dirigí directo al cadáver, como siempre.

-¿Cato?... Cato, ¡Cato! -Estaba en shock, sabia yo que no debía entrar tan rápido al juego, pero era su turno, ya estaba aquí, ¡por dios! me encantaría que la gente fuera estrictamente profesional, para suerte de este muchacho, como era uno de sus primeros trabajos, yo debía ser comprensible. Me incline a ver la victima, mujer, entre los 21 y los 25 años, alta, trigueña, por las marcas que se encontraban en el cuello habia sido estrangulada varias veces, ropa rasgada, abusada sexualmente, puedo reconocer el olor post-coito todavia emanar de su cuerpo, rajuños en sus manos... significa que se defendio, amordazada...

-Era profesora.

-¿Que? - No había oído nada.

-Era profesora Katniss - Mostrándome el carnet de la universidad donde daba clases- Su nombre es Fulvia Cardew, 22 años de edad, profesora de Química, daba clases en la Santiago Mariño.

-Oh - Mis ojos regresaron al rostro de la victima notando un abultamiento en su boca, de inmediato me coloque un guante, acto seguido abrí su boca, se encontraba repleta de uvas y de nuevo, como si pudiera leer mi mente, Finnick observando la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, mirando toda la decoración de la escena dice _"Feliz año nuevo muchachos"_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, primero agradecerles a todos los que han visitado, puesto en follow y sobre todo comentado la historia, de verdad les agradezco de todo corazón. Estoy empezando y suelo ir lento en los inicios, pero si tenia muchas ganas de colocar un capitulo para que vieran la conexión que mantienen los protagonistas, estoy bastante satisfecha con este y espero que al ustedes terminar de leerlo también lo estén, se que esta un poco largo y no les culparía si les da pereza leer jajajaja.

Bueno ya no digo mas, solo que nos leemos para la próxima actualización, también cambiare el Rated a M porque no tenia idea de que significaba y tengo en mente colocar en el futuro lemmons (que tampoco sabia que significaba) Les dejo, pórtense bien, besos y abrazos.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Peeta's POV

Año nuevo, si recuerdo esa fecha exactamente, estoy en la comisaria frente a la pizarra, ya han pasado 4 meses y todavía nada, absolutamente nada de este malnacido hijo de puta, nada a procedido de los cadáveres que nos pudiera ayudarle a identificar, lo máximo que pudo sacar Katniss del ultimo cadáver fue el ADN del asesino, _"¡Brillante!""¡Perfecto!"_ recuerdo esas palabras salir alegremente del guardia de turno llamado 'Gale... algo' cuando se entero de lo que era unas buenas noticias en ese momento, si, era perfecto, solo faltaba atrapar al asesino, extraer una muestra de su saliva, hacer la prueba de ADN y confirmar si coinciden, para el estúpido jurado una prueba de ADN no era de tan importancia, comprensible y por las malas también aprendí que una poligrafia era aun menos, era hasta inadmisible en un juicio, bien por mi, aplausos abrumadores para el mejor detective en Panem. No pude seguir pensando y ni siquiera pensaba en el caso, esta divagando en mi mente, necesitaba relajarme. Coloque en mi estéreo el CD de Rick James, posicionandole para que sonara la canción 'Give it to me baby', los gloriosos 80's, empece a tatarear la canción mientras en la mitad de la madrugada le daba un sorbo a mi café..

-'Give it to me baby' ¿enserio? -Me ha pillado de sorpresa, allí en la esquina entre la oscuridad se encontraba Everdeen sonriente, en un entallado vestido blanco, bastante elegante y sexy he de reconocer.

-Dolce & Gabbana ¿enserio? - Sonrió ante mi respuesta.

-Versace

-Oh, ¿ café? -Pregunto mientras me dirijo a la pequeña cocina de la comisaria.

-Siento que has roto nuestra conexión al equivocarte en la marca de mi vestido, no eres tan buen detective después de todo.

-Oh Everdeen, no merezco estas bromas después de estar 4 meses detrás del mismo cabrón - Le dije sonriente mientras le entregaba ya el tibio café, acercándose un poco a mi, pronuncia relajadamente estas palabras.

-Pero al menos pudiste ofrecerme un martini, va mas acorde a mi vestimenta ¿no crees?

-Sospecho que has de venir de un bar, darte otra copa de licor podría terminar comprometiendo a tu vestido, querida - estábamos los bastante cerca, tan cerca, hasta que se hecho para atrás y sonrió, dándole un sorbo a su café, regreso a mi pizarra, yo la seguí y observe como la miraba cautelosamente, cada una de las fotografías de las 4 victimas, todas mujeres, todas entre los 18 y 23 años, todas violadas sexualmente, la primera muerte no fue tan sádica como la segunda, la segunda no tanto como la tercera y la tercera ni cerca de lo que fue la cuarta - ¿Como es el apellido de tu guardia de noche? -pregunte, lo pensó por un momento hasta que me dijo...

-Hawthorne - Los dos nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, hasta que yo no pude aguntar mas, sabia que se moria por saber.

-Everdeen, se porque estas aqui, preguntame...

-¿Te quitaran el caso? ¿Lo cerraran? ¿Por eso ya Marvel y Glimmer no están a tu disposición? -Pregunto casi con desesperación, así que eso era lo que se rumoraba por todo su edificio y presiento que igual pasa en el mio.

-Johanna si me ha puesto un limite, no cerraran el caso, puedes estar tranquila, pero ella piensa igual que yo Katniss, también piensa que el asesino es el Marido de la ultima que fue asesinada...

-No tiene sentido -dijo interrumpiéndome

-Para ti, para todos nosotros si que lo tiene y con demasía, si ya tenemos el asesino es un poco estúpido hasta para el gobernador que sigamos con esta investigación por eso si, Marvel y Glimmer no están mas a mi disposición se encuentran en otro caso y con otro detective, pero siguen ayudándome, especialmente Glimmer, esta muy interesada en atrapar al muy bastardo que ha hecho esto.

-¿Que harías tu? Si fueras el asesino.. ¿como actuaras? -Me pregunto cautelosamente, como si fuese un niño de 5 grado y ella la maestra que intentaba enseñarme alguna lección en especifico.

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?

-Quiero convencerte, convencerte de que estas equivocado.

-¡Katniss! su semen es no secretor como el del asesino y sabes que solo hay un 20% de la población masculina con esa características -dije un poco alterado

-Maldita sea Peeta, tu estuviste conmigo mientras todo sucedía, las llamadas, mi computadora, el refrigerador de la morgue ¡Vamos! tendrías que ser muy estúpido para dejarte seducir por la idea de cerrar el caso rápido, dime ¿la comisión es muy buena?

-Excelente -respondí para aumentar su cólera, _"Eres estúpido"_ refunfuño entre sus dientes, empece a imaginarme como un asesino, ¿que hubiese hecho yo si hubiese asesinado a todas estas mujeres? primero, me suicidaría, mi sangre no es tan fría, pero la conducta que demostraba el homicida no daba ni la mas mínima esperanza de que eso pudiera pasar, ni en la tierra de Alicia en su país mierdero de las maravillas pasaría eso, ¿como actuaria yo si fuese el asesino? - Con la primera victima todo debió suceder natural, sabes, causal, tener yo las ganas de algo pero no saber de que, entonces, la vi, a ella -dije mirando la foto de Flavia- estupenda, hermosa, pero no solo su físico me tenia que atraer, tenia que ser su personalidad...

-Exacto! vivía sola, tenia una excelente casa...

-Una excelente residencia, era una reconocida profesora y tenia avances en la química...

-Un aire de superioridad debía rodearla, debió rechazarte en algún momento...

-Desatando mi ira, queriéndole hacer pagar y darse cuenta que yo podría dominar su vida...

-Y que mejor manera que escucharle pedir tus suplicas en el ultimo momento de vida.

-Exacto - los dos nos quedamos pensativos por un momento, revisando cada conexión entre las victimas puesta en la pizarra.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, pero con la ultima no sucedió así ¡y sabemos porque!

-Porque ella le sorprendió...

-Porque ella llamo a la policía cuando escucho el ruido en su casa Mellark...

-A el le gusta tener las cosas en control y en el ultimo caso casi le pierde...

-Se volvió loco y necesitaba que ella pagara...

-Porque nadie podría poner control sobre su escenario mas que el -comente, ahora con mas enojo que el de antes.

-Es un maldito actor que con seguridad admira al asqueroso de Hittler -Oh, por si se me había olvidado comentar, todas las que fueron asesinadas eran judías.

"Estoy deprimida" me confeso Everdeen, la mire fijamente, creo que era el hecho de no haber dormido en mas de 2 días estaba empezandome a afectar, porque era una alucinación el hecho de que Katniss me haya confesado eso.

-Oh no, no permitiré que el se lleve una de las cosas que nos queda.

-Por favor Mellark, ¿que nos queda?.

-Nuestro buen humor por supuesto, nuestro optimismo de atrapar a ese desgraciado y nada mas ni nada menos que nuestras ganas de bailar -dije pellizcando su nariz, puse escuchar un leve _"¿Que?"_ provenir de su boca, me dirigí al estero, volviendo a posicionar el track 'Give it to me baby' no lo puedo evitar, es una de mis canciones favoritas.

-Hoy Doctora Karniss Everdeen bailaremos por la justicia.

-No tengo muchas ganas de bailar -me dijo, riendo al ver mis vergonzosos sensuales movimientos._ "VAMOS!"_ grite, mientras cantab_a "When I came home last night, You wouldn't make love to me.._ Oh Katniss, anímate! canta conmigo.._ You wouldn't even talk to me!_ Vamos" y en ese momento la vi sonreír, despojarse de todas sus cosas y cantar.

_-"Give it to me baby! I'll make you hot like you had enough"_

-Así! mas duro! -Mientras ella se soltaba y empezaba a menear sus caderas, vaya que las meneaba, empezamos a ser pasos totalmente ridículos, a reír, a cantar aun mas duro y en el instante en que la canción estaba terminando su teléfono sonó, una llamada a estas altas horas de la noche nunca indica nada bueno. Le baje volumen al estero y trate de oir la conversacion con mucha cautela, duro como 7 minutos, al colgar se recosto contra el escritorio y volvia a mirar la pizarra...

-Era Gale, después de tratar de disculparse y decirme que no supo como, ni cuando, porque estuvo muy despierto toda la noche, en una de sus rutinas por todo el edificio, al pasar por mi oficina vio un sobre muy particular, Peeta me ha dicho que ese sobre tiene mi nombre por la parte de afuera y que sospecha que es del asesino -No pronuncio ni una palabra mas cuando ya estábamos en mi coche, camino a su oficina.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas, buenas! muchas gracias por entrar y leer, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews, por hacerlo fav, por seguirlo, gracias de verdad!

torposoplo12 pues si! he visto unos capítulos (te mentiría si no te dijera que me he enganchado de inmediato a la serie) he creado a Peeta sin tener la menor idea que existía Castle, sus personalidades son muy parecidas, es exactamente así como lo quería proyectar!.

Bueno, nos leemos para el próximo, esto va agarrando cada vez mas el hilo, me gusta combinar las acciones del presente recordando sucesos significativos del pasado, verán mucho de eso por aquí. Se cuidan, besos y abrazos.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Katniss POV

Mi nervios están descontrolados, puedo sentir como la adrenalina aumenta, como mi sistema nervioso simpático toma control total sobre mi cuerpo, piel erizada, pupilas dilatadas, también puedo sentir la velocidad del carro a través de la fuerte ráfaga de viento que golpea mi cara, muerdo mis labios, estrujo mis rodillas con mis manos, lo mismo había sentido hace ya meses cuando mi analista de informática Clove consiguió de nuevo el sistema de seguridad de nuestras computadoras violado, nos sentamos toda la noche esperando que al día siguiente Effie hiciera de nuevo su aparición y regresara a hacer mi vida un infierno y se que lograría que el concejal se uniera a ella en ese proyecto, ya que una primera vez que la información se filtrara era perdonable, pero una segunda vez hasta yo pensaría que la persona esta vendiendo esa información a los periodistas, pero no, nada paso, ni a ese día, ni al día siguiente, decidí contárselo a Peeta, fuera de la oficina pero cerca de ella, en un bar localizado a 3 cuadras.

_**Flashback...**_

-Entonces Everdeen... ¿Para que me llamaste? -Fruncía el ceño

-Debes saberlo, pero me debes prometer que no comentaras esto con nadie, pondría a Clove en la calle y confió mucho en ella como para perderle.

-Esta bien, prometo no decircelo a nadie -tomaba un trago de su escoces

-Hace dos días han roto el sistema de seguridad de nuestras computadoras de nuevo, pero no para sacar información Peeta, para introducirla, alguien especialmente interesado sacaría información, ¿no?

-¿Que fue lo que introdujeron? -estaba pasmado, sorprendido

-El caso de la ultima victima, yo estaba encargada de la autopsia como te lo prometí pero, tras una reunión de ultima hora con el gobernador, que fue simplemente para expresarme que esta al tanto de que este es un caso de extremado cuidado, que sus escoltas están a mi orden, que tendré los policías que necesite, los investigadores que necesite, cuantos forenses quiera, hasta helicópteros pero, no hacen falta, no por ahora, bueno, el punto es que me tarde un día de mas, según mi agenda, solo un día Peeta, cuando termine la autopsia empece a redactar el documento manual, como siempre; iba por la mitad, cuando el niñero de mi sobrina, Caesar, me llama porque Prim le había dado un ataque de asma, cerré la oficina y me dirigí a mi casa de inmediato contando que al día siguiente terminaría el informe, lo transcribiría para enviártelo a ti. Simplemente introdujeron la poca información que había escrito manualmente, entonces yo pensé que la habían transcrito para enviarla por correo sacando así la información.

-No fue así por lo que veo, nada ha aparecido en los periódicos -veía en sus ojos que ya el sabia a donde llegaría todo esto.

-Pero apareció mi agenda...

-¿Tu agenda? -volvia a fruncir el ceño

-Mi agenda, no había aparecido desde ese día que me fui a la casa por el ataque de mi sobrina, la he conseguido hoy, en una caja del ultimo caso cerrado que tenia todavía en mi oficina.

-¿Como supiste que estaba allí? -Pidiendo otro escoces

-No lo sabia, pero había un post-it blanco en la caja, yo no lo había puesto, ni ninguno de mis trabajadores y recuerdo claramente que el ultimo detective que trabajo conmigo tampoco lo hizo, abrí la caja y allí estaba mi agenda, pero sobresalía otro post-it blanco de ella, había algo escrito en el...

-¿Que decía? -Sus ojos abiertos, un poco inclinado hacia a mi

-_'Deberías ser mas responsable con lo que te propones'_ al lado de la fecha que me habia propuesto terminar la redaccion del ultimo cadáver.

-Mierda.

_**...Fin del flashback**_

-Calma Katniss - La voz de Peeta fue lo que hizo despertar para darme cuenta que ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento de mi edificio y que el ya se encontraba fuera del carro, abriendome la puerta y estirando su mano, la tome, me baje un poco atónita, entonces el coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cara obligándome a mirarle directamente a sus ojos azules- Te lo prometí ese día en el bar y te lo vuelvo a repetir hoy por si se te ha olvidado, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, menos este imbécil, ni física ni psicologicamente ¿entendido? -Asentí con la cara todavía entre sus manos- Vale, así me gusta, ahora... ¿me haría el honor de dejarme acompañarla a sus aposentos bella dama? -volví a asentir con la cabeza.

Entramos al edificio, todo se encontraba en completo silencio, excepto por Peeta que en todo el camino hacia mi oficina hacia comentarios como _'Wow, tanto silencio, parece que solo hubiera gente muerta aquí' '¿Con todos esto refrigeradores no te da miedo los fantasmas de esas personas muertas?' '¿Leonardo Dicaprio abra muerto o no en Inception? sabes que eso a veces no me deja dormir, soy detective, la he visto mas de 5 veces y sigo sin saber'._

Llegamos a mi oficina de inmediato, cuando entre, Gale se encontraba en una esquina mirando cada parte de aquel cuadrado que me pertenecía, me saluda y cuando pretendía empezar a darme de nuevo las explicaciones y las disculpas, levante mi mano pidiendo que se callara, me pare enfrente de mi escritorio para observar que no era una carta la principal cosa que me había dejado...

-¿Que dirá? - dijo Peeta cogiendo el sobre, mientras yo agarraba otra cosa

-Es un trebejo.

-¿Que? - comento con duda, volteando a mirarme y observando de inmediato la pequeña estructura de madera que tenia en mi mano

-Una pieza de ajedrez, el caballo

-Oh - Y cuando iba a colocar el sobre encima de mi escritorio note un pequeño reflejo dorado saliendo del mismo, una nota, adentro tenia una nota especialmente para mi, coloque la pieza en mi escritorio y cogí el sobre de sus manos con sumo cuidado, sacando la nota que decia "cavalier", sabia lo que significaba o por lo menos sospechaba lo que trataba de darme a entender, esto era un juego, solo un juego de ajedrez para el, su tebrejo era el knight, el cavalier, el caballo y yo, yo no sabia quien era.

-Eres el alfil Katniss, eres solo un alfil para el -dijo Peeta mirando y señalando la pantalla de mi computadora, estaba prendida ¿como no me había dado cuenta?, en ella se encontraba un juego de ajedrez, el ultimo movimiento lo había realizado el caballo negro - Observa con atención, la mejor jugada que se puede realizar en este instante la tiene el alfil, eso es lo que eres para el - Pero yo no veía nada, para mi mala suerte, yo no se jugar ajedrez.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas! como es de costumbre agradezco por entrar, leer, comentar, darle Fav, seguir esta historia, de verdad me animan un mundo! :)!

Este capitulo lo he hecho mas largo que a lo que acostumbro, podría decirse que estaba inspirada o que simplemente la he cagado jajajajaja, espero que le disfruten tanto o mas al disfrute que me invadió escribiéndolo, desde este momento empieza un poco la acción. Nos leemos en la próxima, pórtense, besos y abrazos.

* * *

Capitulo 4

_"Llamare a Johanna"_ eso me había dicho Peeta hace una hora, yo todavía miraba la pantalla de mi computadora, esperando que todo esto explotara, que todos los policías de Panem inundaran mi edificio, para simplemente decirme lo que ya yo se. Alguien toco la puerta de mi oficina, escuche a Mellark decir_ "Ya están aquí"_, pero no voltee, seguía mirando mi ordenador,_ 'necesito aprender ajedrez'_ era el único pensamiento que rondaba por mi cabeza. Noto unas fuertes pisadas de tacón venir hacia mi oficina, me tenso, pero al instante me relajo, dejando caer todo mi peso en el estándar de la silla, las pisadas se detienen en lo que yo sospecho es en la puerta, le escucho decir _"Mellark"_ en forma de saludo, sonrió para mi, es la misma manera en que saludo a mis trabajadores, sin duda es ella...

-Soy Johanna Manson doctora Everdeen, mi comisaria es la que ha estado puesta a ordenes de su edificio -Ni siquiera volteo a observarle y ya que sabia mi nombre no me preocupe por presentarme, esa es la mujer que ha desconfiado de mi desde la primera vez que alguien me menciono, los modales entre ella y yo ya hace tiempo que estaban perdidos. Cuando vio que no reaccione ante lo que me dijo, se dirigió a Peeta diciendo_ "Es exactamente como me dijiste que era Mellark"..._

-Soy muy exacto describiendo a las personas - Ignore ese comentario, seguía observando mi computadora.

-¿Sabe lo que esto significa doctora?

-Se exactamente lo que esto significa, como usted a dicho, soy doctora, me especialice en el área forense y en la psicológica, ¿de verdad usted piensa que no se lo que significa todo esto?.

-Me alegra que lo sepa, entonces, entenderá cuando le digo que sera removida del caso -Solo pude reír ante el comentario.

-No tengo ninguna intención de retirarme del caso Manson.

-Ah, pero como vera, yo si que tengo toda la intención de removerla de el -En ese instante fue que gire mi silla, para quedar frente a ella, estaba estupefacta, como se atreve a darme ese tipo de ordenes...

-Este es mi trabajo, ademas, soy tan parte de este caso como cualquiera de sus subordinados -Exprese con molestia, inclinándome un poco hacia ella, mi tono de voz estaba mucho mas alto a como normalmente era.

-No doctora Everdeen, esta muy equivocada al compararse con las personas que yo dirijo, al parecer esta confundida...

-No estoy confundida -la interrumpí de inmediato, al parece su cólera también aumento, porque se acerco a mi escritorio, recostándose sobre la fina madera italiana para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Su trabajo es el forense, como usted misma lo ha dicho es para lo que esta especializada, mi trabajo es el comandar a los policías y detectives, su trabajo es pasarnos un informe facilitándonos la información del cadáver dándonos así pistas para atrapar al asesino, como puede observar, su trabajo ya esta realizado.

-¿Y si aparece otro cadáver?

-¿Me esta insinuando que no entrena bien a sus trabajadores doctora Everdeen?

-Estoy insinuando que ninguno de ellos es tan bueno como yo - Su ceño estaba fruncido y yo podía constar que el mio también se encontraba de esa manera;_ "Estoy segura que ellos podrán cubrirla doctora"_ fue lo que me contesto, alejándose de mi escritorio y mirando alrededor, memorizando cada parte de la oficina. No pude callar mas, y las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca como si fueran vomito - ¿Y que si el otro cadáver que aparece soy yo? ¿Cree usted que con solo sacarme del caso, el ya no se dirigirá hacia mi? -vi como una media sonrisa se formaba en su boca, al parecer ya tenia todo planeado.

-Estará bajo custodia en su propia casa, ya habíamos pensado esto, no podíamos tomar acción alguna porque el no había tenido contacto directo con usted, hasta hoy...

-¡No puede hacer esto! ¡No tiene ninguna autorización! - me levante de mi asiento al escuchar tal barbaridad, ¡como se atreve esta mujer!

-Oh, ¡claro que la tengo! vera, mi área de trabajo es muy distinta a la suya, parte de el es encargarme de proteger su área de trabajo, tomando cualquier medida que me sea necesaria, usted esta en peligro, todos lo sabemos, pero al parecer usted no lo quiere aceptar, cree que la dejaremos andar paseando por allí con sus vestidos elegantes, sus cigarrillos, manteniéndose en contacto con mis trabajadores, no solamente se vera afectada usted, si no todos..

-Y de verdad usted es tan ingenua para pensar que al encerrarme en mi casa el no hará nada, ¡es exactamente lo que el hace! ¡atacar a las mujeres que se encuentran solitarias en sus casas! -esta vez, contrario a las anteriores, grite.

-No estará sola doctora, su casa sera vigilada, tendrá a dos vigilantes en la entrada y dos por atrás, toda su casa esta siendo revisada en este momento -saco un papel, imagino que es la autorización dada por un juez -todas sus ventanas serán aseguradas, todo absolutamente todo estará bajo control policial, sus teléfonos están siendo interferidos, se le dará otro celular aparte del que tiene para uso personal, pondremos cámaras en todas las entradas de su casa.. ya que también queremos que mantenga su privacidad.

-_Touché_, que privacidad -Exprese con ironía.

-Espero que comprenda, todo esto lo hacemos por su seguridad, es muy valiosa, no queremos perderle por culpa de este caso - Esta vez me miraba con compasión, hasta podría decir que la muy maldita se preocupaba por mi.

-Llamare a mi abogado - pude notar el bufido salir de su boca, decirme_ "Haga lo que quiera"_ y salir de mi oficina, mire a Peeta acercandose a mi, con toda la intencion de decirme algo -No digas una mierda Mellark, no dijiste una mierda antes, ahora mucho menos deseo escuchar tu opinión, ni siquiera verte - No duro ni 3 segundos mas y salio dando un portazo, mi cuerpo dio un brinco como reacción de esa ultima acción, tome mi teléfono y marque el instantáneo 5, después de 4 tonos - Haymitch...

* * *

-Te ha removido del caso, te han puesto bajo custodia en tu propia casa ¿y me llamas para que te enseñe a jugar ajedrez? -Reía Haymitch, han pasado algunas semanas desde esa noche, después de la llamada que le realice se ha estado moviendo por todos los tribunales, también había hablado con el concejal, hasta con el mismo juez que dio la orden para que me pusieran bajo custodia, pero ningún resultado positivo a mi favor, de hecho ha sucedido todo lo contrario.

-¿De que me sirve seguir insistiendo? Ya ni siquiera formo parte del caso, no puedo manejar mi edificio, son como unas finas vacaciones... en mi casa, pero gracias a ti, al menos tengo vino - Y levanto mi copa, haciendo que Haymitch ria aun mas fuerte, levantando el su copa también, brindamos juntos, es bueno tener la compañía de un buen amigo en situaciones como esta.

-A mi no me engañas, se que has estado trabajando en el caso - Decía esto mientras encendía un cigarrillo, yo imite su acto, Dios bendiga el dulce sabor de la nicotina. Levante los hombros dándole eso como excusa, tenia razón si que he estado trabajando en el caso...

-Es que sabes, me parecía muy extraño que el primer asesinato fuera el 1 de enero, el segundo el 2 de febrero, 3 de marzo ¿y de repente para el cuarto, 6 de abril?, no me dejaba dormir el saber estas fechas no tienen ninguna conexión en absoluto, pero entonces descubrí que... solo tienen conexión directa con la victima -Mi mirada estaba perdida entre el jarrón de Venecia que me regalo mi ex-marido y el cuadro de una replica exacta de la mona lisa, pero pude notar como el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Tu le has facilitado esa información al chiquillo que se la pasa como loco en la comisaria? -asentí, Haymitch siempre me ha recriminado esa amistad, tampoco me cree cuando halago la inteligencia de Mellark, apesar de que es menor que nosotros dos solo por casi 7 años, el le considera que _"Es solo un chiquillo con suerte"._

-Ellos no saben, el en especial, no sabe que sigo investigando, Annie, Finnick, Cato y Clove me facilitan la información del caso a través de mi computadora, el módem del servidor me lo trajo hace ya varias noches Gale, han sido muy gentiles, estoy muy agradecida con todos ellos - Volví a tomar de mi vino, si que lo estaba, al menos no me vi abandonada por mi gente...

-Tengo que informarte Katniss, no podre ser tu abogado por un tiempo - Vale, eso es un poco irónico para lo que acabo de decir; _"¿Porque?"_ le pregunte, con un poco de sorpresa -Te considero mi amiga, la mas cercana y sincera que tengo, hace días hable con Johanna y el concejal, quieren que sea el abogado en defensa del gobierno, al parecer tienen fe de que atraparan pronto al asesino, presienten que con todo la presión que están ejerciendo hacia el, la próxima vez que ataque, cometerá un error y sabes que para eso, tengo que congelar nuestra relación, están muy seguros que tu eres la que facilita la información, yo se que no, pero si...

-Vale, ya lo entiendo, pues, no soy yo la que reparte los informes

-Lo se

-Bueno, si me hubiesen preguntado, también te considero el mejor abogado para llevar este caso - Me sonríe de manera agradecida, seguro sospechaba que no lo iba a entender y no lo iba a apoyar. Acto seguido a todo esto, el se levanta, agarra su maletín, y comienza a sacar todas las piezas de ajedrez, cuando se voltea y nos miramos, yo lo miro con mas ansiedad que miedo, de una vez su risa inunda mi sala de estar.

-¡Katniss Everdeen, tienes que relajarte y tomar mas vino! - después de calmar su risa, volvió a dirigirse hacia mi - Amiga mía que sabe realizar una autopsia pero no sabe cual es la reina y cual es el peón, no te preocupes, después de unas sesiones de ajedrez con el mejor abogado de Panem...

-El mejor abogado para este caso -Le aclare, interrumpiéndolo, el solo volvió a reír.

Estuvo enseñándome hasta las altas horas de la noche, después se despidió un tanto _'alegre'_ de mi, pude notar la cara de desaprovación de los oficiales que vigilaban mi entrada, sin mucha atención cerré la puerta, yo también me encontraba un poco _'alegre'_, todo me daba vueltas, no se como se suponía que tenia que subir las escaleras, trate de recoger el pequeño desastre de las fichas y botellas, pero termine fue empeorando mi sala, por lo que apague todas las luces y me recosté en el mueble, para descansar un poco y poder que el mareo se me bajara, cuando puse mi cabeza en el cojín de la cabecera, algo empezó a sonar y a vibrar como mil demonios, he de estar yo ya muy borracha, pero podía sentir venir esa vibración por debajo de mi cabeza, inducia mi mano debajo del rectángulo acolchonado y pude ver que esos sonidos y vibraciones provenían de mi celular, trato de mirar la pantalla entrecerrando mi ojos, al poder observar con atención, quedo un poco atónita al ver que en la identificación del numero del celular aparecía la palabra _'desconocido'_, conteste el telefono sin mas...

-¿Alo? - pero solo podía escuchar sonidos lejanos, muy lejanos, parecía que esos sonidos provenían de un televisor, "Mierda" pensé para mis adentros, mis sentidos volvieron alterarse, esta llamada era igual a la que me han hecho después de cada asesinato y en ese instante fue que lo escuche, con atención, una respiracion agitada al otro lado del teléfono, una respiración ronca, profunda, colgué la llamada de inmediato, mis inspiraciones y expiraciones se entrecortaron, tornando a ser mas bruscas, una comunicación a gritos de mis pulmones dándome a entender que necesitaba oxigeno, empece a sudar y sin pensarlo, me levante del mueble, no recuerdo donde esta mi otro celular, corrí al telefono de mi casa, marque un numero tras otro, después de varios tonos me contesto _"¿Alo?"_ - Ha... ha vuelto a llamar, el asesino... el asesino... -Los nervios estaban acabando conmigo.

-En camino -Fue lo único que le escuche decir antes de colgarme, el teléfono resbalo de mis manos, todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayo en la pared, mientras las lagrimas rozaban mis mejillas.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches, día, tarde! Agradezco de nuevo, no tienen idea lo que significa de todo corazón, entrar leer, marcar como favorito, dejar un review, motivan de sobremanera.

Bueno, quería empezar a decirles que calma, se que todo el hecho de que Katniss haya estado casada, es mayor 7 años que Peeta y todo el desastre que mi imaginación ha creado tiene un propósito, a medida que avanzara esto comprenderán todo, quería revelar la edad de los personajes porque eso siempre me ha parecido importante Kat tiene 38 y Peet tiene 31, so... ya no se que mas decir.

Espero que los disfruten, primer acercamiento directo de Mellark y Everdeen, yo disfrute como no tienen idea, besos, abrazos, nos leemos en la próxima!

* * *

Capitulo 5

No podía respirar, sentía mi pecho presionado, debe ser esta la sensación que Prim siente cuando le da un ataque de asma, es absolutamente desesperante, agobiante, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas por la cantidad de alcohol que mi hígado estaba procesando en este momento, ya encontrándose una gran cantidad de este en mi sangre y por la adrenalina adquirida, el bombeo de mi corazón se encontraba a millón, la circulación sanguínea debía recorrer mi cuerpo a unos 60km/h por lo que el 30% de este etílico estaba ya haciendo estragos con mi cerebro. Todo a mi alrededor esta en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los vigilantes puede oír mi mudo llanto y yo, estoy completamente pasmada, no puedo articular ni una sola palabra.

¡BUM! la puerta de la entrada se abre de un portazo y resuena en mi cabeza como si todas las orquestas del mundo estuvieran reunidas en mi cocina tocando la 9na sinfonía de Beethoven, escucho mi nombre rebotar contra los muros, estoy absorta, no reacciono ante nada, en ese instante alguien me agarra por los hombros, volteándome con rapidez, no puedo mirar quien es, mi visión se encuentra nublada, me agita con desespero tratando de encontrar cualquier reacción en mi._ "Maldita sea Katniss, reacciona"_ lo escucho murmurar con enojo, con miedo, puedo sentir como levanta mi cuerpo y lo mueve hacia otro lugar, mi cuerpo se siente tan liviano al contrario de mi cabeza, esta parece pesar mas de 100kilos, por lo que dejo que caiga hacia atrás, como quisiera cortármela en este mismo instante. Caigo cae contra algo duro, siento humedad a través de mi espalda, de mis piernas, no logro descifrar que es, cuando trato de tocar la superficie en la que me encuentro, un montón de agua se desploma encima de mi, dios mío, me ahogare, toso para poder llevar aire a mis pulmones, trato de nadar hacia la superficie pero no lo consigo, ¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!?, _"Necesitas un baño, para bajar esa borrachera"_ por alguna razón mi cuerpo vuelve a relajarse,_ 'no moriré, no al menos hoy'_ repite mi mente. Después de varios minutos una calurosa mano remueve mi cabello, siento las yemas de algunos dedos rodar por mi cara y de repente, ya no siento ninguna gota de agua golpear mi cuerpo, me aventuro abrir mis ojos y entonces le veo...

-Ya parece que me ves, eso es una buena señal Kat - Sonrió con tan solo el acto de escuchar su voz, en este momento se que estoy a salvo - Te llevare a tu cuarto, tienes que descansar ¿vale?

Trate de responderle, pero no logre más que solo el intento fallido de pronunciar alguna silaba, asentí con mi cabeza. Volví a sentir mi cuerpo flotando por el aire, prisionero en unos brazos, mi cabeza ya no explotaría, pude conseguir recostarla en su hombro, puedo atreverme a decir que me encontraba un poco mejor. Cuando abrió la puerta de mi cuarto escuche una pequeña risa provenir de su boca, como si afirmara algo que se había imaginado, dio algunos pasos hasta que llego al orillo de mi cama, dejándome suavemente sobre ella, _"Debes quitarte la ropa, te enfermaras si duermes de esta manera"_, no escuche nada, mi miraba divagaba por todo su cuerpo, su ropa, su cabello, su cara, todo el se había mojado a causa de la ultima escena ocurrida, realmente los estudios acerca de que la actividad hipofisaria aumenta por los niveles etílicos en el cuerpo son totalmente ciertas, no puedo imaginarme la cantidad de relaxina contenida en mi organismo en este momento como para yo ignorar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor y solo concentrarme en su musculoso cuerpo.

-Katniss, es enserio, no puedo dejar que te duermas así, no quiero ser el causante de una neumonía - A pesar de todo, seguía sin poder moverme, era solo un cuerpo inútil con pensamientos indecorosos, una frase se escapo suavemente de mis labios, como un silbido_ "No puedo"._ Su expresión se volvió dura, inelegible, como quisiera poder tener el control de mi cuerpo para eliminar la incomodidad que esta sintiendo, pero no puedo.  
Desaparece por la puerta del baño de mi cuarto, me encuentro inmóvil observando pasear su figura, tratando de buscar algo, hasta que ve que su objetivo se encontraba en la manilla de mi closet, camina hacia mi y me susurra _"Ven aquí"_ acto seguido me sienta en la cama y se arrodilla ante mi, delicadamente empieza a secar mi cabello con la pequeña toalla que acababa de coger, observo sus ojos, sus brazos, su pecho, sus rizos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa,_ "Vamos a levantar los brazos ¿puedes?"_ obedezco y con su ayuda consigo alzarlos, mi camiseta ya se encuentra en alguna parte del piso, el sigue secándome y yo sigo mirándolo, unos instantes después lo mismo pasa con mis pantaloncillos, flexiona su rodilla, su posición es totalmente como si fuera hacerme una propuesta matrimonial, coge mi pierna derecha y la estira por toda su rodilla, al igual que con mis manos comienza a secarla, mi respiración aumenta, la de el no parece muy controlada, muerdo mi labio inferior, trago la cantidad inhumana de saliva que mis glándulas salivales han producido, es el turno de mi pierna izquierda, ante el tacto de la suave lana contra mi piel mis manos logran estrujar un poco el edredón que cubre mi cama, de repente se detiene y me mira, baja mi pierna, el vuelve a levantarse sin quitar la conexión de sus ojos con los míos, _"Necesito saber donde están tus pijamas"_ desvió mi mirada, si tan solo supiera que no tengo, que yo duermo así, en ropa interior...

-No tengo -digo con el tono de voz mas bajo que tengo, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y me armo de valor para repetirlo un poco mas fuerte, porque considero que el no me ha escuchado, cuando lo observo, por su expresión se que me ha escuchado bastante claro, da la media vuelta y se dirige a mi armario de nuevo, _"Pues hoy no puedes dormir así, puede ser peligroso, te cubriré con algo"_ después de rebuscar, saca un inmenso suéter de navidad, como odio ese suéter, _"Esto servirá"_ dice como una afirmación hacia si mismo, camina de nuevo hacia a mi, dejando el suéter al lado de la almohada..

-Necesitas... tengo que...

-¿Que? - Pregunte con duda

-Tú sostén

-Oh... si - Se acerco a mi, pero esta vez dejo caer su peso sobre sus tobillos, sus manos se aventuraron por mi espalda, rozando mi piel al agarrar el broche de mi sostén, nos miramos directamente, nuestros ojos se encontraban muy abiertos, con delicadeza logro liberar mis pechos y alejo esa tela de ellos, ocupando otro espacio del piso, humedeció sus labios, cogió la toalla y la paso por encima de mis senos, para mi fue inevitable, un pequeño suspiro salido de mi boca, trate de mantener mis respiración lo mas calmada posible, cuando termino de secarlos se estiro, coloco el suerte con rapidez sobre mi cuerpo, me llegaba a las rodillas, al volverme a recostar en la cama introdujo sus manos por mis rodillas, tocando inevitablemente cada centímetro de mis muslos, esta vez fue un gemido lo que salió de mi boca, sus dedos llegaron a mi bikini agarrándolo y deshaciéndose de el con gran velocidad, lanzándolo de una vez al piso,_ "Espero que no te incomode dormir así"_ logro pronunciar entre su entrecortada respiración, negué con la cabeza, al parpadear el ya se encontraba en la puerta de mi cuarto...

-Peeta, sobre la llamada...

-No te preocupes, hoy... no te preocupes, ya mañana hablaremos de eso, solo descansa ¿vale?

-Vale -Dirigió una sonrisa hacia a mi y cerro la puerta con suavidad, todo se encontraba a oscuras, mis ojos se fueron cerraron poco a poco pero durante lo que resto de noche mi mente no pudo descansar, mañana tendría que lidiar la situación con Peeta Mellark.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Sois unas bellezas de verdad, vuelvo a agradecer por entrar, leer, comentar, marcar fav, follow, todas esas cosas que hace que la motivación suba muy alto.

Ahora, este es un episodio dedicado a ellos, en totalidad, un poco corto le reconozco, pero quiero mantener la historia lo mas real posible! También quería informarles que actualizare más seguido, dentro de poco empiezo la Universidad y Medicina es muy ajetreada, quiero adelantar la historia lo mas que pueda!

Espero que les agrade y que le disfruten, tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo, un beso, abrazo, se cuidan y ya saben _**'Feedback is love'**_

Lamento si parece que repito lo mismo en este segmento de todos los capítulos, pero es que no tengo idea de que escribir jajajajajaja #Todomal

* * *

Capitulo 6

Me estaba lavando la cara, el solo sentir el contacto del agua contra mi piel es una sensación tan agradable que me hace suspirar, un pequeño dolor de cabeza me distrae de todo lo que ha sucedido a mi alrededor, ¿como es que termine con el asqueroso alce como pijama? ¿Porque estaba sin ropa interior? ¿Que demonios había pasado anoche?, intento hacer memoria;_ "por dios"_ sale aquella gloriosa frase de mi boca, la ultima acción que recuerdo haber ejecutado fue llamar a Mellark por... por la extraña llamada, corro a mi mesa de noche para agarrar el celular y verificar si eso había pasado o no, pero no, mi teléfono no se encontraba allí; _"la cocina"_, me dirijo trotando fuera de mi cuarto, bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido y equilibrado que el dolor de cabeza puede permitirme, _'¿pero que demonios le ha pasado a mi sala?'_ y como si mi cerebro se auto respondiera dije _"¡Haymitch!"_. Mi cuerpo se tenso cuando escucho una voz provenir de la cocina, estaba tan mareada, tantas cosas en tan pocos minutos, trataba de recordar todo lo sucedido anoche, seguía desnuda debajo de mi ridículo y estúpido suéter de navidad, ¿Acaso me había acostado con... cualquiera que estuviera en la cocina? ¿Me le habría insinuado a algunos de los vigilantes? ¿Acaso caí tan bajo?...

-Vamos Katniss, tu no eres así -me dije a mi misma, armándome de valor, procediendo a la cocina, el estéreo estaba encendido, pude reconocer la canción, _'Manhattan'_ de Ella Fitzgerald, recordé poseer una mezcla de los mejores interpretaciones de aquella fenomenal cantante de Jazz, como adoro su melodiosa y exquisita voz. Oí el tararear a la persona encontrada en la cocina, le reconocí de inmediato, ¿Si había realizado esa llamada a Peeta?, me aventure a resolver mis dudas...

-¿Mellark? -pregunte con tono de inseguridad, al pasar por la columna arqueada que daba la división de la sala de estar al comedor, lo vi, se giro para poder mirarme, seguro estaba sacándole el pellejo a un pollo porque su mano sostenía el cuchillo exacto para ello...

-Buenos días, Katniss - dijo sin más, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo lo interrumpiera - ¿Como amaneciste?

-No recuerdo... no recuerdo nada, ¿porque traigo este horrible suéter puesto? -pregunte con carácter, exigiendo una respuesta

-Te emborrachaste, me llamaste, me hiciste propuestas indecorosas y no me pude resistir, vine a saciar tus necesidades - Estaba perpleja, ¿era... era eso cierto? acaso... yo... si, era verdad, el físico de Mellark daba mucho de que desear, incluso admito que me he metido el dedo pensando en el, que he soñado cosas pervertidas con el, cuerpo sudorosos, respiraciones entrecortadas, pero, yo no seria capaz. Escucho como rompe a reír, estaba llorando de la risa, por dios, ¡me acaba de engañar! -Por dios Everdeen, deberías ver tu cara, grandiosa, fenomenal, no puedo, mi estomago -Reía mas de lo que un ser humano podía soportar, tan fuerte que apuesto que los vecinos le escucharon, soltó el cuchillo y se recostó sobre el mesón para poder seguir riendo, mi cólera hizo estallido en un solo segundo...

-¡GILIPOLLAS! - me dirigí hacia el, golpeando fuertemente su espalda, _"HEY! HEY! HEY!"_ grito el cubriendo su cara con sus manos, al instante siento como algo húmedo golpea mi cara, acaso acababa de lanzarme... -¿Es esto el cuero del pollo?

-No me dejaste más opción, te has vuelto loca en un segundo

-¿Me he vuelto loca? ¿Quieres ver que tan loca me puedo volver? -Sin pensarlo agarre un de los tantos potes que tenia en mi mesón, el que agarre precisamente contenía harina, mi cólera se esfumo al solo ver la imagen de el cubierto totalmente en ella, estaba pasmado, sus ojos como platos, apuesto por mi vida a través de la posición de sus manos y la desviación de sus cejas que estaba pensando _'pero que demonios'..._

-¿¡Pero que demonios!? - Bingo.

-Te lo has buscado, por decir que me he insinuado, lanzarme un pollo y llamarme loca...

-¡Vas a ver Everdeen!

Sin más se abalanzó sobre mí, llenándome de harina tanto como lo llene yo, éramos un desastre, corriendo por toda mi cocina, riendo como locos, a esto se le denomina terapia de relajación y sabia que la necesitábamos, aunque no hubo necesidad de yo aplicarla, se dio espontáneamente, perfecto para nosotros, cuando recosté mi espalda al mesón, el imito mi acto, estábamos mas que cansados…

-Vale, vale, tu ganas, espero que tengas más harina Katniss pensaba hacer pollo frito y la necesito.  
Y así fue, acompañados todavía de la gran Ella y su interpretación_ 'These foolish things'_ Mellark hizo el pollo, lo acompaño con arroz, yo mientras barrí, acomode la sala, el comedor, bote todas las botellas de vino. Estaba en el baño de la planta baja recogiendo mi cabello, cuando me llamo para sentarme con el. Tenía todo acomodado, había preparado un muy decente almuerzo, tal vez no tan liviano para alguien que estaba pasando una resaca, pero se veía tan delicioso, mi boca se hizo agua. Nos sentamos a comer, los primeros 20 minutos traspasaron en silencio, el mantenía su vista fija en plato, ya sabia yo, que el no seria capaz de romper el hielo...

-¿Llamo anoche no? -me miro, vi como movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y tomaba un poco de jugo de mora...

-A eso de las once y treinta de la noche, llamo a tu celular, no creo que haya dicho nada, porque lo hubieses repetido toda la noche, fue la típica llamada, ahora, lo que yo realmente quiero saber es... ¿Que hace una replica de la pizarra que se encuentra en la comisaria en tu despacho? - _'Mierda'_ pensé, no había guardado nada de los documentos que me habían facilitado mis trabajadores, seguro también había visto la computadora.

-Yo... he estado trabajando en el caso...

-No me lo tienes que decir, ya lo se, se supone que Finnick no puede sacarle copia a las fotos, se supone que no puede tocar el rollo Katniss - lo sabia todo, a veces odio que se le de tan bien eso de ser detective, quisiera poder engañarlo alguna vez, apuesto que sabia que Gale me había facilitado el modem, que Clove me había dado las contraseñas y había dejado todas las computadoras de mi edificio en reposo, haciendo mi acceso aun mas fácil, Annie me llamaba y me visitaba de vez en cuando, acompañada de Finnick, era los mas cercanos a mi en el edificio - ¿Porque no me lo has dicho? ¿Porque no me has dicho que seguías investigando?

-Pensé que lo entenderías en el ultimo informe que mandamos, no te podía decir Peeta, se que no me dejarías involucrar en el caso, ¿Crees que no se que no has dormido por una semana? ...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo? soy el detective, por si no lo habías notado, eso ya es normal en mi - expreso con el tono de voz mas amargo que le he escuchado desde que lo conozco, estaba enfadado.

-Pues, me preocupo, ¿vale?, me preocupe por ti, no poder ayudar en nada, me hacia sentir como una bazofia, estar todo los días leyendo la noticia del asesino en los periódicos y viéndola también en la televisión ¡me iba a volver loca!, tenia que ayudar, no puedes recriminarme eso -Se quedo en silencio por un instante observando hacia la ventana, no tenia expresión alguna, estaba mirando hacia el vacio, tal vez canalizando cada una de mis palabras, tal vez analizando el caso, sabrá Dios que estaba pensando este hombre en ese instante. Giro su cara y me miro directamente a los ojos...

-Estoy enfadado contigo, no confiaste en mi -Tomo una severa pausa, tomando un pedazo de pan, masticándole lentamente, su puños cayeron sobre la mesa, escuche como un suspiro se escapaba de su boca- pero eso en realidad no importa en este momento, dime lo que has descubierto, trabajaremos juntos, yo mismo te facilitare cada acontecimiento que pase en la investigación, prometo no decirle nada a Johanna.

-Gracias - Dije con calma

-No me agradezcas, prácticamente no estoy haciendo nada nuevo, llevas haciendo esto desde hace 5 semanas...

-Pero igual... Gracias -le corte en seco, vamos, de verdad no puedo creer que crea que le estaba agradeciendo por decidir ahora facilitarme información que ya tenia en mis manos desde hace ya varias semanas, no es idiota, estaba esquivando lo que había sucedido ayer- por venir anoche, lidiar con mi borrachera y quedarte a cuidar de mi, no habrá nada en la vida que podría hacer para pagarte esto.

-Si que lo hay, pongamos a trabajar, saca todo a tu sala mientras yo arreglo la cocina, ya no soporto este caso, quiero cerrarlo lo más rápido posible...


	7. Chapter 7

Mi preciosa gente vengo con el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida y no voy a negar, mi favorito by far, he juntado dos capítulos que eran desde el punto de vista de Peeta y lo convertí en uno solo por que necesito adelantar lo más posible, muchas cosas están pasando, se van colocando los clavos y para este haré una excepción, pondré un adelanto porque soy evil y porque todo esta colocándose caliente caliente.

Muchísimas gracias por entrar, leer, los reviews, fav, follows!

¡Más de 3,500 palabras! ¡Dios mio! Miren, yo no se como van a hacer por que hasta a mi me daría pereza leer jajajajaja! pero igual recuerden _Feedback is love_

* * *

Capitulo 7

Peeta's POV

Estoy añadiendo a la pizarra de la comisaria las conexiones de las fechas, acomodando algunos papeleos, realizando algunas llamadas, fumando algunos cigarros, llenando mis venas de cafeína, estaba loco, no podía pensar, mi mente regresaba a la escena en donde encontré a Katniss desplomada en el piso, borracha, llorando, sus pechos, ella mojada, sus piernas, su cabello, su pechos, sus ojos, sus piernas, sus labios, sus pechos, sus piernas, sus pechos, sus piernas..._ "¡Por dios basta Mellark!"_ pensé esto mientras dejaba caer el puño izquierdo en mi escritorio.

La investigación no daba avance, el caso en estos últimos días ha estado tan frio como una temporada de invierno, dejándome exhausto, incontrolable, intolerable; he acabado con mi colección de Whisky en estos últimos dos meses, me he enrollado con todas las mujeres que he estado saliendo en el ultimo año en apenas 2 semanas, estaba hecho una desgracia humana, si no me controlo, la causa de mi muerte será reducida a 2 opciones:

la primera: un infarto por tanto sexo y cafeína

la segunda: cáncer pulmonar

¿Que clase de detective ejemplar soy?..._ "La clase que atrapa a los malditos violadores y psicópatas"_ defendió mi conciencia ante mis acusaciones, mi boca se encontraba seca, contenía una sed que aunque tomara un litro de agua no lograba saciar, todo esto es culpa de Everdeen, maldita mujer que no se pudo quedar quieta en su casa mientras nosotros resolvemos el caso, maldita mujer...

-¡Mellark! a mi oficina... -gritaba Johanna desde el umbral de su puerta. No estaba preparado para lo que vendría, no tenia ninguna coartada a mi favor, nada que me defendiera de lo que Johanna me atacaría y con toda la razón, había roto todas las reglas, había mentido, hurtado y sacado información confidencial para facilitársela a la persona que estaba bajo su propia custodia, hasta yo mismo me despediría sin pestañar. La salude cuando la pase, no había dado el primer paso cuando comenzó a insultarme, decirme lo estúpido que era, lo poco precavido que estaba siendo, no estaba equivocada...

-Sabes lo que me toca hacer Peeta, no te sacare del caso, porque sabes cuanto confió en ti, pero eres idiota, demasiado idiota, te tendré que suspender, después de este caso, volverás a tus consultas sobre el control de la ira, me entregaras tu arma, te tomaras unas vacaciones, que se yo, pero no te asignare a otro caso, hasta que lo considere apropiado... -Exhale, cruzando mis brazos, deje caer todo el peso en la pared que se encontraba detrás mío, mucha información en tan solo unos minutos, tomara tiempo en que deje de maldecir mi suerte al conocer a Katniss Everdeen - Deberías decir algo - Pronuncio con grandeza Johanna, moviendo algunas carpetas de su escritorio.

-¿Que esperas que diga?

-No se, tal vez ¿Gracias? - Pude notar como utilizaba su frio silencio para atemorizarme, amordazarme, impulsarme a comprender de que ella tenia razón, de que hoy por hoy yo le debo a Johanna Manson mi trabajo.

-Gracias Johanna, de verdad, te lo agradezco.

-Bien, mucho mejor - me miro confusa por un momento, una parte de mi sabia que me diría algo mas- No sabes como odio en este momento a la doctorcilla de Everdeen, pero, no seria mala idea, que te acompañara en tu característico _'reviso a la cuidad antes de acostarme a dormir'_, podrías ahorrarte media hora de tu día al dejar de mirar su casa como un acosador y aprovecharles para dormir - oprimió una sonrisa, en su mirada se regodeaba el hecho de ser tan listilla.

-Vale, lo hare, paseare a tu perro -Una carcajada inundo la oficina, parecía mas que satisfecha con mi comentario, _"ahora, saca tu culo de mi oficina, ese hijo de puta no se atrapara solo"._

Las palabras de Johanna hacia mi, son como las palabras de una madre entusiasta a su hija pesimista, motivadoras. Observe la pizarra, todas las victimas tenían un solo familiar femenino relacionado para con ellas, su madre, _'te gustan las hijas únicas...'_ ¿que clase de bastardo me estoy enfrentando? Reviso de nuevo los informes forenses de las victimas, todas han sido asesinadas de la misma manera, solo que con materiales diferentes, ahorcadas; deje caer los papeles, necesitaba saber desesperadamente la manera en que ese psicópata conocía a las victimas, si podría ser su voz, su forma de andar, su personalidad, físico, cabello...

-Es desesperante el hecho de no conseguir nada ¿eh?-El blanco con cabello castaño se sentó en mi silla, exhalando el humo que mantenía en sus pulmones como una chimenea, se le veía cansado, el ultimo caso que había estado trabajando era en un secuestro.

-Ni que lo digas Marvel -Inhale aquel olor a tabaco, cerré mis ojos, dejando salir las palabras, tal vez, si hablaba con Marvel, me alegraría un poco- estoy... hecho un lio, no creo que pueda, hoy, estoy muy jodidamente cabreado y deprimido para pensar en esto.

-Me imagino tío, es terriblemente difícil, vale -se levanto, acercándose a mi, cuando estuvo cerca me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, sonriente- creo que tu organismo a dado todo lo que ha podido Mellark, ya va siendo hora de que le suministremos energía...

-He cogido con Enobaria anoche.

-Estoy hablando de cerveza, morboso. Anda, coge tu abrigo, vamos a cualquier bar...

-...Tengo que dar el recorrido de esta noche.

-Caray hombre, solo serán unas 3 cervezas, además, he cerrado un caso, mi primer caso, acompáñame a celebrar -Marvel había entrado como detective, su primer caso fue conmigo, exactamente en el primero que dirigía, calzamos como anillo al dedo, es fuertemente seguro y decidido, cuando tiene una sospecha va directamente hacia ella, logrando desecharla o consolidarla, no importaba, su fuerte eran los secuestros, una aspiración que había cogido desde niño.

No pude negarme, nos dirigimos al bar y nos sentamos en la barra, charlamos, reímos, fue más que una salida al bar para mí, fue volverme a compaginar con mi compañero del alma, mi amigo. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando me tomo del hombro y me dijo_ "Tengo un amigo, un buen compañero en las calles, le llamo Brutus, se encuentra en el lado sur de la cuidad, donde han sucedido la mayoría de los asesinatos, le he pedido un favor, no he podido reunirme con el, tal vez tu puedas hoy y verificas si ha conseguido algo"_ asentí en forma de agradecimiento, los pasos hacia mi carro eran ligeros y rápidos, son las 22horas, necesitaba buscar a Katniss y dar el recorrido, ni siquiera le he dicho que iré a buscarla, seguro me pateara el trasero...

-¿Mellark, que haces aquí? -Me dijo sorprendida una vez que me encontraba en su sala, se encontraba peligrosamente cómoda, la luz reflejaba en su cara somnolienta, hermosa, por su suéter holgado pude notar que estaba perdiendo espantosamente peso, el estrés del caso nos estaba afectando a todos.

-Necesitas comer mejor Katniss, por favor. Estoy aquí para pedirte que me acompañes a mi recorrido de las noches por la cuidad, solo si deseas

No dijo nada, soltó todo lo que tenia en su mano y corrió escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta bruscamente; me encamine hacia la mesa, el cigarro que se estaba fumando todavía estaba encendido, le di un ultimo sorbo para su finalización, lo deje en el cenicero que se encontraba al lado del libro que estaba leyendo _'Red Mist'_ por Patricia Cornwell, esta mujer no descansa ni un solo segundo.

-Lista, ¿quieres que prepare café para llevar?

-No, tranquila, compraremos afuera, lleva el termo, exprimiremos esa maquina de nescafé, también comprare unas hamburguesas, no permitiremos este tipo de degradación física en ti.

Estábamos sentados en mi carro, tomando calmadamente sorbos de nuestro latte, 10 pasadas las 11 esa era la hora que indicaba el reloj, todavía no encontraba a Brutus y por lo que la vista daba definitivamente no le iba a encontrar esta noche. Los vidrios estaban abajo, ella al parecer quería disfrutar en totalidad del aire fresco porque me había prohibido rotundamente por esta noche encender un pito y yo estaba volviéndome loco...

-Dime algo Mellark, este silencio esta peor que el de mi vacía casa -comentó mientras aun veía por la ventana, se miraba totalmente relajada, una imagen exquisita para mis pupilas

-¿Que tal tu sobrina? ¿Cuando se ha ido? Casi nunca hablas de ella y me muero por saber como esta la pequeña torturadora.

-Prim, esta bastante bien, en la tarde hemos conversado, prácticamente me ha rogado para venir a visitarme, según ella solo quiere pasar una semana, pero sabemos que esa semana terminara siendo un mes, por alguna razón mi madre no la hace completamente feliz, pero su tía ácida y poco convencional la vuelve loca.

-La haces completamente feliz Kat –sin intención, mi mano derecha empezó a tocar su cabello, colocándole un mechón detrás de sus orejas, diminutas y finas orejas, me miro directamente.

-No la puedo tener aquí mientras todo esto sucede, pero desde hace unos meses le prometí que veríamos la última película de_ 'Harry Potter'_ juntas, no puedo cancelarle, no me lo perdonaría por lo que queda de vida, ¿crees que sea lo correcto acceder a que venga? -pregunto con angustia

-¡Claro! ¿Podría yo unirme a ese plan con ustedes? muero por ver la ultima película de Harry Potter -Su carcajada rompió cualquier barrera de silencio que quedaba en esas solitarias cuadras; _"¿Es enserio Mellark?"_ sentí la completa necesidad de defenderme- ¿Que? ¿Dime, a quien no le gusta?

Reímos hasta mas no poder, le conté de como en el Halloween del 95 me disfrace como Sherlock Holmes y según lo que me dijo ella lo hizo como el vocalista de Aerosmith. Llego sin darnos cuenta la 1 de la mañana, cuando Katniss jalo la majilla del asiento para reclinarse un poco y descansar logre observar que la radio no le había encendido, apenas hundí el pequeño botón esta empezó a emitir sonidos como loca, Everdeen dio un brinco de su asiento, diciendo repetidamente_ "¿Que ha pasado?",_ yo trataba de escuchar la localización exacta que había hecho que todos los policías de Panem estuvieran como locos,_ 'West side 3775, 2 calles hacia la izquierda de la iglesia, se trata de un 12-9'_ por dios, otro no...

-¿Peeta, Que es un 12-9? -No conteste y encendí de nuevo el vehículo- Peeta...

-Un asesinato Katniss, significa un asesinato.

Sin más, me encontraba pisando mi acelerador logrando alcanzar los 80km/hrs en segundos, necesitábamos estar de inmediato en ese lugar, me sentía como esos chicos buenos que intentan atrapar a los chicos malos y darles una paliza hasta que sangraran, pero cada vez que me encontraba en esta situación, dirigiéndome lo mas rápido posible a la calle que mencionan en la radio caía en cuenta de que, al llegar, no me encontrare al asesino, solamente estará la escena del crimen, la obra que un psicópata a creado, la pintura que ellos desean que yo vea, tal vez sea esto, quizás esta sea la razón por la que siga en este trabajo, en el área de asesinatos, a veces pienso que solo soy un adicto al sufrimiento, un masoquista que necesita un psiquiatra,_ '¿Y un psiquiatra para que?'_ el mundo es un lugar terrible, donde horribles cosas pasan, es verdad, yo no soy Batman y esta no es la cuidad gótica, pero, intento aplicar la justicia de la mejor manera que se, poniendo detrás de las rejas a esos malditos hijos de puta.

Estacione el carro en un edificio bastante llamativo, muy distinto al que habíamos visto anteriormente, si es que este es el mismo criminal que ha hecho lo de Flavia y las demás mujeres, la que vivía aquí era una mujer de bastante ingreso monetario. Everdeen y yo subimos los pisos, este edificio se componía de tres apartamentos penthouse, era una antigua construcción, tal vez antes de la segunda guerra mundial, que se yo, antes de entrar por el arco rodeado de cinta de precaución, Katniss me dijo un poco nerviosa _"¿Crees que esta sea obra de él?"_, la verdad es que no tenia idea, ya ni siquiera me podía guiar por las fechas, estábamos finalizando mayo, solo tres días para el 31 de este mes, ¿porque saltaría del 6 de abril al 28?, me iba a volver loco; alce mis hombro dándole así una respuesta, apenas nos inclinamos, pasamos la sala y llegamos directamente a la habitación observando la escena, no había duda, era de él…

-Me pondré a trabajar –Dijo Katniss sacándome de mis pensamientos, ¿pero que demonios?, inmediatamente le agarre del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-No puedes…

-¿Como que no puedo? Claro que puedo, necesito verificar…

-Mi trabajo esta guindando en un hilo, no puedo dejarte hacer esto sin que se entere Johanna y me terminen quitando la placa, lo lamento, sabes que no hay mas nada en el mundo que yo quiera a que tú cojas esto, pero, no puedo.

-Vale, tienes razón, entonces llamare a Madge, no quiero que envíen a Cato, que lo haga ella, ¿vale?

-Me parece bien, podrías utilizar mí…

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos a las afuera del apartamento, alguien había enloquecido, increíblemente, cogí mi celular y se lo entregue a Everdeen, a la vez que levantaba mi mano para excusarme por tener que dejarla sola, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, ¿Quién estaba gritando?, Salí como entre del penthouse y baje corriendo las escaleras, la brisa fría me indicaba que estaba en el exterior del edificio, iba a preguntar que pasaba hasta que reconocí una estrambótica pero diminuta figura llorando y empujando a un policía diciendo desesperadamente_ "¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Maldita sea, déjenme entrar! ¡Han matado a alguien y tengo derecho a saber si ha sido en mi casa!"_, cuando el policía se disponía a responderle lo mismo que todos dicen en una situación así, le corte al instante…

-¿Es usted la que ocupa la segunda planta? –No respondió, cayo de inmediato al piso rompiendo en un mar de lagrimas y nervios, shockeada, impactada, nunca pensé que la vería de esta manera, repetía para si misma...

_"la han matado" "todo por mi culpa" "la han matado"_

trate de hacerle calmar con unas palabras como...

_"No ha sido su culpa" "Usted no sabia que esto sucedería" "Atraparemos al que hizo esto"_

Pero nada funcionaba, absolutamente nada, de reojo pude observar que el equipo de Katniss había llegado, Finnick con su cámara y acompañado de Madge, los dos bajaban de la ambulancia de la morgue, basto solo eso para que ella se desmayara en mis brazos; justo cuando la cabellera dorada estaba pasando por mi lado…

-Finnick le podrías decir a Katniss que le necesito, tenemos que volver a la comisaria

-Vale, yo le digo, ¿algo más?

-No, muchas gracias

El asintió con la cabeza y se marcho hacia la escena del crimen, yo me encamine para el carro, no paso ni dos minutos cuando Katniss llego, cuando vio quien se encontraba en el carro quedo estupefacta, me miro, volvió a mirar a la pequeña mujer, torno su mirada de nuevo hacia mi y en ese momento se atrevió a preguntar…

-¿Effie Trinket? –trago duro, yo asentí para despejar sus dudas, pero esto hizo que aumentaran.

-No se mucho, se ha desmayado, el asesinato ha ocurrido en su casa, tal vez era su hermana o alguna cosa así.

-Si fuera su hermana, eso no encajaría con el perfil del asesino.

-Lo se, llevémosla a la comisaria, cuando se despierte podremos hablar con ella, aunque creo que tenemos que llamar a Haymitch, ya es el abogado del caso, no creo que se quiera perder esto.

-Me parece buena idea, dame un minuto –Y así paso, todavía con mi celular en su mano marco el número del abogado, no duraron ni 30 segundos, ella dirigió su mirada al edificio y a las personas que se encontraban allí– sabes Peeta, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, esto puede esperar –me miraba con suplica, ella no confiaba en ningún policía, a veces ni siquiera confía en mi; _"Llamare a Cato y a Glimmer por el camino, que ellos se encarguen de esto, ¿vale?"_ y así quedamos, yo en el asiento del piloto llamando por mi celular y ella en el asiento de pasajeros tratando de despertar a Effie.

Cuando se ha despertado, estábamos en la cocina de la comisaria, yo preparándole un café y ella hecha un mar de lágrimas, Katniss le estaba mostrado una foto que había tomado de mi teléfono a la victima, sabia que lo haría, que ella misma revisaría los mas mínimos detalles que aquella imagen pixelada le permitiría, se que no quería que yo supiera que había tomado aquella foto, pero al Effie no querer imaginarse quien pudo haber sido, la termino mostrando, Everdeen me estaba pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, yo solo pude esbozar un torcida sonrisa, quitándomela de una vez con un sorbo de café…

-No puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto, ella… tan buena persona, todo esto es culpa mía

-¿Era su hermana?

-No, yo soy hija única, ella es… era –y comenzó de nuevo a llorar, entre sollozos respondía a mis preguntas- mi mejor amiga, bueno, en algo tienen razón, Rue era como mi hermana en realidad, pero yo… Salí de viaje por este fin de semana, había venido por unas vacaciones y yo tenia que hacer este viaje de negocios rápido, después de que llegara iba a pedir unos días libres para pasarla completamente con ella y ahora, esta muerta, esta muerta por mi culpa

-No es así Effie, cálmese, necesito hacerle mas preguntas, por favor, mientras más colabore, podremos cobrar la justicia con nuestras manos –Asintió con su cabeza, pude proseguir- ¿Ella no vivía con usted?

-No, solo eran unas vacaciones… ¡Oh. Por. Dios! –pareció entenderlo enseguida- era a mi ¿cierto? Era a mi a la que iba a atacar –esta vez fui yo el que asentí

-A pasado algo significante en los últimos meses, ¿la han seguido? ¿Le han llamado por la noche?

-No, nada de eso, yo soy del distrito 2, no conozco a mucha gente, aquí vivía mi abuela, la venia a visitar de pequeña, ella era abogada, por lo que a veces me quedaba sola, salía con mi niñero y recorríamos la cuidad, me enamore de ella, cuando me gradué y mi abuela murió, herede su apartamento, solo tengo contactos con pocas personas aquí, el ser una periodista de mi calibre no me deja hacer muchos amigos –sollozaba entre las palabras

-Pero cálidamente le deja estrechar sus relaciones con el concejal Plutarch Heavensbee ¿no es así? -se quedo callada por lo que parecían miles de segundos, su cara estaba completamente colorada

-No es lo que parece

-Solo respóndame

-No lo hare, esto no tiene nada que ver con Rue

-Todo tiene que ver con Rue, Effie

-¿Qué esta insinuando?

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada, tengo fotos, evidencias de que Plutarch estuvo en su casa hace 3 meses, ustedes dos salieron, yo les seguí, en realidad estaba investigando a Heavensbee usted solo apareció, ¿Qué hacia con el?

-No puedo creer que sea un ser de tan poco sentimientos como para hablar de eso en este momento, ¡mi mejor amiga acaba de morir! ¡La acaban de asesinar! ¡Y usted es tan cara dura de venirme a preguntar que si tengo una relación con el concejal! ¡Pues no la tengo! ¡No la tengo!

-Eso no fue lo que pareció, salió de su casa muy tarde después de haber cenado en un lugar muy elegante, para mi, en mi poco pero acertado conocimiento del caso entre ustedes dos, el le facilita la información que el mismo hace parecer que provienen del edificio dirigido por la doctora Everdeen y usted se lo paga de una manera muy particular…

-Peeta, por favor–decía Katniss tratándome de detenerme, no lo iba a conseguir, ya estaba en una zona delicada.

-O al menos que el le haya obligado a pagarle de esa manera, coménteme Effie, ¿Es muy agresivo? ¿Posesivo? ¿Le gusta dominar en la cama?

-¡Mellark basta! –grito una voz masculina que se encontraba detrás de mi, _"¡Haymitch!"_ exclamo la extravagante diminuta mujer sentada frente a mi, se levanto en un microsegundo y corrió hacia los brazos del abogado, ¿Cómo es que tienen una relación tan intima? ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?, el le decía algunas cosas al oído que eran imposibles de escuchar para Katniss y para mi, cuando volteo mi mirada hacia ella pude notar su confusión…

-¿Ustedes dos de donde se conocen? –Pregunta Everdeen un poco aturdida

-El año pasado Katniss, la primera vez que se filtro información de tu edificio y te acusaron, acudí donde la señorita Trinket para hacerle unas propuestas –fijo su mirada en mi- Mellark, si pretendes acosar a la señorita con ese tipo de interrogación al menos primero deberías leerle los derechos Miranda, ¡Dios! Ella no contestara ese tipo de preguntas, así que invéntate otras… -No me pude contener, tenia que preguntar.

-¿Si tiene una relación tan intima contigo, porque hace meses estaba con Plutarch? –Entonces coló en mi cabeza tan rápido como la luz de un relámpago- Eso es, lo tengo, si te ha obligado ¿cierto?, ni siquiera eso, ha abusado de ti.

* * *

Cuando yo vuelva a tener tiempo de actualizar:

_No se porque hice eso, estaba mal, todo esto estaba mal…_

_-Katniss –dijo casi en susurro_

_-¿si? –Mis cuerdas vocales se rehusaban a funcionar_

_-Yo solo… -Se acerco, se acerco tanto, tanto, unió sus labios con los míos, delicia divina, exquisitez..._

* * *

Nos leemos dentro de poco, un besazo, pórtense mal muahahahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Ok, no diré nada con respecto a este capitulo, solo que si en los capítulos anteriores les había disfrutado no tienen idea como disfrute este (I'm kinky jujuju)... _Minilemmon, _este con relación al anterior es una cosita pero lo he querido así, no me maten.

Muchísimas gracias por entrar, leer, dejar review (mis tres hermosuras este episodio va por ustedes), darle fav, follow. (algún día aprenderé a comunicarme mejor, os juro)

Nos leemos en la proxima, pórtense mal! (Grrr), besos y abrazos._ Feedback is love!_

* * *

Capitulo 8

"Yo no pude hacer nada, salió de mi control, las primeras infiltraciones que llegaron de sus manos parecían un ataque en dirección hacia la doctora Everdeen pero, cada vez que se sentía más satisfecho con el resultado que estaba logrando para con ella, le empezaron a interesar otras cosas ¿me entienden?, entonces exactamente ese día que me vio el detective Mellark, Plutarch me había invitado a una cena de negocios, solo me tome un copa de vino, nada más, el licor se me subió a la cabeza de manera terrible o eso había pensado yo, cuando llegamos a mi casa, el se auto-invitó, no fue hasta después de que el empezó a atacarme y a abusar de mi que comprendí, le había echado algo a mi bebida para que yo actuara de manera tan pasiva, cuando termino todo, me entrego el sobre con la información de su nuevo caso, eso es todo, el no me ha vuelto a llamar y yo he decidido cortar toda relación con el, por eso los ataques hacia usted no han vuelto a suceder doctora, podría decirse que mi abuso termino dando como resultado su alivio"

Esa era la declaración que había conseguido Peeta obtener de Effie Trinket, nos encontrábamos camino a mi casa, eran las 5am, el sol estaba saliendo de su escondite, bonita forma de ver el amanecer. Haymitch había ofrecido posada a Effie ya que esta no quería pisar su casa, era mas que entendible, a pesar de todas las preguntas hechas por Mellark ninguno de los dos acepto estar en una relación, era mas que obvio que estaban mintiendo…

-¿Por qué crees que no quiso levantar ningún cargo hacia Plutarch? –pregunto Peeta, su mirada estaba concentrada hacia el horizonte

-¿No es obvio?

-Si, pero quiero saber que piensas tú.

-Uhm, Plutarch debe tener prueba suficiente para hundir su carrera además de un contrato firmado por ella, exonerándole de cualquier ataque que ella pudiera hacer hacia el, debió tener esto pensado desde el principio, sabes, abusar de ella, es un win-win para si mismo.

-Tal vez por eso no esta casado

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad….

-No, el no es el asesino Katniss –Me interrumpió de inmediato

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Solo… estoy seguro ¿vale?

No dijo nada mas, estaba mas que cabreado, yo volví a recostarme en mi asiento de copiloto mientras miraba a la ventana, el la tarde me llegarían las primeras muestras del cadáver, no había dormido nada y eso hacia sentirme viva otra vez, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, hasta volar si me lo proponían. _"Llegamos"_ el se bajo conmigo y entramos a mi casa, dejo la copia de la declaración de Effie en mi mesa, se posiciono frente a mi pizarra y agrego el nombre de Rue y el nombre de Effie Trinket, la fecha, el lugar y la hora del asesinato, eso se lo había proporcionado yo al solo mirar la foto que tome con su celular en el monitor de mi computadora, desactive el puerto USB, agarre el móvil y se lo entregue a él, no entendía, pero había una gran tención en el aire, el se encontraba parado frente al pizarrón, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, rabia, impotencia, tantas cosas…

-Ven, siéntate en el banco

-Katniss yo…

-Siéntate –Demande, después de dudar un poco obedeció, me posicione atrás de él y empecé a masajear su espalda, completamente tensa, el músculo trapezoide parecía desgarrado, hacia círculos, estrujaba, acariciaba, _"Cierra los ojos Mellark, relájate"_ y así lo hizo, el cambio fue inmediato, varios minutos pasaron, yo sonreía para mis adentros, su espalda parecía ancharse mas por la relajación pero sus bíceps estaban totalmente tensados, corpulento cuerpo_ ¡demonios!_, es solo un niño, demasiado joven, si mi ex marido viera por quien estoy totalmente excitada en este momento se reiría en mi cara, hasta yo me hubiese reído si alguien me hubiese dicho que me colaría de esta manera por Mellark.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunte susurrándole al odio pero no respondió, cuando me puse delante de el, estaba llorando, con los ojos abiertos, sus lagrimas salían sin esfuerzo alguno- Hey, hey ¿que te pasa?

Mi reacción fue sentarme en su regazo y abrazarlo fuertemente, su cara se posiciono entre mi hombro y cuello, sus manos rodearon mi cintura forzudamente, llorando. Lloro, lloro y lloro hasta que no puedo mas, entre sollozos me decía_ "No se supone…"_ –_"Shhh, tranquilo, todo esta bien, llora, lo necesitas, nadie se va a enterar"_ y siguió mi consejo, lloro hasta que a sus glándulas lagrimales se le agoto esa sustancia incolora, relajandole aún más, cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, sus abrazo se debilito un poco, dejando mi cuerpo un poco helado por la disminución de calor proporcionado.

-¿Esta bien?

-Mejor, si, gracias –Se separo de mi cuello y quedo a pocos centímetros de mi cara, la entalpia de mi cuerpo se incremento en un segundo.

-Por un momento pensé que estabas llorando porque mi masaje era terrible –soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras acomodaba sus manos en mi cintura, la posición era demasiado cómoda, no quería moverme de allí por nada del mundo.

-Eres muy buena para los masajes Katniss, tienes manos de diosa

-Eso se lo debo a las clases de Anatomía

-Puedo apostar que si –reíamos, no yo sabía el por que, empecé a acomodar sus rizos, aquellos dorados rizos que siempre caían en su frente, su cabello se encontraba desordenado, recordé como al principio esa era una de las cosas que mas me irritaban de el, el estar tan desaliñado todo el tiempo como si sus familiares fueran los fundadores de la cultura hippie pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, cuando mi mirada bajo hacia sus ojos, me observaba con detenimiento, no se, no se por que hice eso, estaba mal, todo esto estaba mal…

-Katniss –dijo casi en susurro

-¿si? –Mis cuerdas vocales se rehusaban a funcionar

-Yo solo… -Se acerco, se acerco tanto, tanto, unió sus labios con los míos, delicia divina, exquisitez, respondí de manera hambrienta, sobre natural, su mano izquierda agarraba con dureza mi cabello e impulsaba con rudeza mi cuello, su mano derecha se adueñaba de mi cintura, gemí contra su boca, sin delicadeza su lengua entro a mi cavidad bucal, enrollándose con la mía, majestuoso, yo no se donde estaban mis manos, parecían nómadas, localizándose en cada parte de aquel hombre que me devoraba con deseo, un deseo que nadie del sexo masculino había demostrado hacia mi en mucho tiempo, me quedaba sin aire, no quería parar, ya no podía pensar en nada, su mano en mi culo, mi ingle contra la suya, un roce, gemido ahogado, jalaba mi cabello, chupaba mi cuello, estrujaba mi batata, gozo glorioso, mordía su labio inferior, se había levantado, mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, me pego fuertemente contra la pared de las escaleras, mi manos se sostenían de los barrotes de estas, arquee mi espalda, su boca se encontraba por encima de la tela que cubría mi pecho izquierdo, _"maldito suéter"_ dije para mis adentros, mordió sin contemplación, grite sin precaución, esto se estaba saliendo fuera de nuestro control, teníamos que detenernos, cogió mi cara y volvió a besar mis labios suavemente, había dicho que estaba preparada para todo pero realmente todavía no estaba preparada para esto, pareció oír mis pensamientos porque se retiro de mi boca, me bajo con delicadeza y se separo a dos pies de nosotros…

-Yo… lo… lamento

-No… soy… yo… la… que

Nos quedamos en silencio, recuperando nuestras respiraciones, el aire frio recorría por mi cuerpo contactando con la humedad que sus labios habían dejado por todo este, regalándome otra ola de placer, después de varios minutos él fue el que rompió en hielo

-Tengo que regresar a la comisaria

-Lo se –Fue lo único que pude decir, se encamino hacia la puerta tan lentamente, pensativo, antes de abrirla se giro _"En la noche saldremos a cenar, después de eso te llevare a tu edificio, al cuerno Johanna, tu misma revisaras ese cadáver, descansa un poco, por favor"_ cerro la puerta, espontáneamente apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro, si, hoy definitivamente seria un día para volar.


	9. Chapter 9

Mis amores. No tengo tiempo de nada. Perdón por mis falta de acentos y de ortografía, no me da tiempo de autocorregir. AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN TODO. Amor para todos y corazones.

Nos leemos para la próxima. Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice con bastante amor (infinito) aunque no me maten. Les recomiendo las canciones que puse dentro del capitulo, enserio, ayudan a ambientar bastante, sobre todo la de Norah Jones, ahora si, me despido, pórtense mal, besos!

* * *

Capitulo 9

PEETA POV

Había pensado hacer la reserva en el mayor restaurant de Panem, llamaba por mi celular mientras me dirigía al edificio de Katniss para decirle a Madge que su jefa vendrá esta noche y que no se preocupe si ve algo extraño, también para que me dijera lo que había descubierto y pedirle directamente las fotos a Finnick…

-¡Mellark! ¿Has venido a brillar mis aposentos? –decía de una manera graciosa, mientras yo me sentaba en el taburete vacio que tenia entre su oficina o como el nos obligaba a decirle "salón de revelación de fotografías", aunque las revele por computadora el siempre ha preferido darle cierta clase a su trabajo

-Ha este lugar le faltaba un poco del 'Sazón Peetenske'

-¡Por supuesto! –reímos y charlamos un rato, llevo un estupenda relación con todos los trabajadores de Katniss y podía regodearme de ello, creo que soy el primero que tiene conexión directa con ellos, siempre me ha gustado ver el desempeño que tiene cada persona con su trabajo, aunque confié bastante en Everdeen, no puedo negar que prefiero recibir las fotografías de la mano de Finnick y que no las toque ninguna persona más. Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen, quien lo diría, siempre pensé que era una mojigata en el tema sexual, su comportamiento pasivo agresivo me han hecho tenerle prejuicios para con ella en ese ámbito, mi equivocación era de la magnitud del monte Everest incluso mayor; guapa por naturaleza, preciosos ojos grises, carnosos labios, largas piernas, duros pechos, estrecha cintura, cuello de cisne, cabello color chocolate, piel aceitunada, belleza exótica con solo escuchar la descripción, hace más de una hora que había salido de su casa y los sucesos no dejaban de pasar en mi cabeza, como flashes, flashes de su boca con la mía, de sus gemidos a mi contacto, de su piel erizada contra la mia áspera, estaban volviéndome un loco – ¡Hey! Peeta, ¿Aló? ¿Sigues allí?

-¿Qué? –Estaba tan absorto que no escuche una palabra de lo que habia dicho mi amigo

-Dios, tienes una sonrisa de idiota, ¿es que has conseguido algo importante?

-Bueno, no realmente, pero creo que Effie nos ayudara mucho con la investigación…

-Por dios, es cierto, ayer Madge y yo estábamos comentado de eso, la victima no sigue el modus operandi del asesino pero sin embargo es el mismo modo en que mata a sus elegidas, estamos mas que seguros que es el

-Lo se, Katniss me lo dejo bien claro mientras charlábamos junto a la señorita Trinket y Abernathy

-¿Haymitch? ¿Qué hacia Haymitch allí?

-Es el abogado del caso

-¿Y, eso que tiene que ver?

-No lo se, ayer no estaba pensando bien y le dije a Katniss que lo llamara, que seria mejor si el estuviera presente en todas esas cosas, gracias a dios y lo hice, si no, no me hubiese enterado que tiene una relación intima con la señorita Trinket.

-Estas sospechando de el ¿Cierto?

-Un poco, sinceramente ahorita sospecharía hasta de ti Odair –Soltó una carcajada y yo lo seguí

-Tómalo con calma Sherlock, te voy a decir algo

-… ¿Tu y Annie vais a tener un bebe?

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Katniss que estamos saliendo –Me amenazó, recuerdo el retiro que el introdujo por un tiempo, no podia trabajar cerca de lo que ahora es su mujer, concentrarse en su trabajo se le hacia imposible y una relación intrapersonal entre los trabajadores Everdeen habia dejado muy claro que estaba prohibida, por lo que el pidió un cambio hacia el Distrito 4 por un tiempo, pero la locura le consumio, citare las palabras exactas que me dijo en aquel momento

_"No tenerla cerca me lleva a la locura, no oler su aroma hace que no valga la pena inspirar el aire simplemente por que no la roza, este aire, no la roza a ella, este mar, el agua salada de este mar no toca su piel, mi piel no pretende tocar nada más que no sea ella, el sol tiene prohibido acercarse a mi, por que este sol Peeta, no la alumbra a ella, este sol... no me alumbra a mi, ¿sabes porque? por que ella es mi luz y nada de mi vida puede estar iluminado si no estoy junto a ella"_

la cosa más espantosamente romántica que he escuchado en mi vida, pero a más conmovedora, interferi de una vez para su regreso y una vez de vuelta, se junto con ella, ella se junto con el.

-Mi boca esta cerrada

-Buen chico, no, no vamos a tener un bebe, que más quisiera yo –Empecé hacer el sonido de un camión, por lo que conseguir que un cartucho de una tinta pegara con mi cabeza- ¿Has aventurado investigar el pasado de las asesinadas?

-Siempre lo hago

-¿A fondo?

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy tan vuelto mierda que no puedo hacer mi trabajo bien?

-Para nada cariño, estoy diciendo que siento que te estas saltando algo, importante, muy importante, hay una pieza que no cuadra, es como si el diera todo y quisiera que nosotros llenaramos un Puzzle, uno diseñado especialmente por él

-Lo tendre en cuenta, hoy revisare de nuevo los 3 casos, gracias Finnick

-No me lo tomes a mal hombre, te lo digo, por que, pienso algo muy loco, bueno, lo vengo pensando desde hace ya varias semanas y en realidad no es tan loco, hace varios años lo vi por televisión, no exactamente así pero lo que pienso tiene más logica...

-Finnick, no balbuceés.

- La fecha del asesino puede ser el primer encuentro entre el asesino y su victima…

No escuche más, si eso era cierto podria aquel rubio tener razón, no puedo dejar escapar ninguna alternativa, tendria que revisar el pasado de todas las asesinadas. Me despedí de Finnick y me encamine hacia mi automovil, recorde que anoche Marvel me mencionó a un tal Brutus, recorri las calles de Panem, prestando la maxima atención a los mendigos que se encontraban en las aceras, paraba cuando veía a un hombre, mencionaba el nombre 'Brutus' como veía que no reaccionaban ante el seguia mi camino, habían pasado varias horas, estaba dandome por vencido por el día de hoy, hasta que visualice a un vagabundo rebuscando en la basura a unas 4 cuadras del edificio donde vive la señorita Trinket, me detuve y me dirigi hacia el, eran las 2pm, el sol golpeaba cada esquina de mi cuerpo, el terrible olor que desprendia cada parte del callejón inundaron mis fosas nasales

-¿Brutus? - El hombre volteo de manera brusca y con temor, recociendo que yo no era Marvel - Tranquilo, vengo en nombre de mi compañero Marvel Rigori, le conoces ¿cierto?

-¿Eres Peeta?

-Si, el mismo

-Bien - Siguió rebuscando en la basura, sus pantalones estaban rasgados, al igual que la camisa, el cabello tan largo como yo lo pude tener alguna vez, se le veía cansado y hambriento, sostenia una bolsa negra en su mano derecha

-¿Tienes algo para mi?

-Si, esta aquí -Movió la bolsa, la lanzó, le atrape en el aire y de inmediato accedí a abrirla, dentro tenia un mono de cirugia, lleno de sangre, sangre de la victima - Se que no sirve de mucho, pero es evidencia para el juicio, sabes, podras relacionarle con este asesinato

-Muchas gracias, ¿de que manera te paga Marvel?

-No me paga de ninguna manera Peeta, podes irte tranquilo

Asentí, sintiendome un poco mal por mi ultimo comentario, dirigiendome de nuevo a mi carro eleve mi mano en forma de despido, conduci a mi departamento, llamaba por el telefono para verificar la reserva en el restaurant _"A las 9pm reservado para el Señor Mellark y la Señorita Everdeen"_ perfecto, entre al mi edificio, empece a deshacerme de mi ropa, recorde las calidas manos de Katniss por mi cuerpo mientras desabotonaba mi camisa, la manera sensual en que se movía regosada entre mis piernas, como su ingle rozaba con la mia, como su lengua entraba en mi boca, mi concentración el día de hoy era tan vaga como la de una persona con deficit de está.

-Vale Mellark, vamos a darnos un baño -Después de ducharme, saque mi traje negro, me vesti, peine hacia atrás mi cabello, esta noche seria todo un caballero, no ejercia esa palabra desde el 2008, cuando una mujer llamada Delly destruyo mi ser por completo, encerrandome en mi mismo y manteniendo mi humor sarcastico a flote para protegerme de las otras personas, tiempos pasados, tiempos de ahora, solo puedo estar seguro de una cosa, no iba a permitir que mi alterego masculino dañara a una mujer tan valiosa como Katniss Everdeen, de hecho nunca lo hacia, ni con ella, ni a ninguna mujer, al menos que viera en ella una personalidad parecida a la de Delly, en ese caso, no podia ofrecer respeto hacia ellas, ¿como hacerlo? cuando la base de esta es el egocentrismo y la vanidad, son dos caracteristicas personales que nunca deben ir juntas, es que es simple, no puedes pagar los errores de tus pasados con las personas que estas compartiendo tu presente, ninguna culpa cae en ellos. Pero en todo caso, abrir la puerta, pagar una cena, dedicar una velada entera a una hermosa dama, esas acciones de caballerismo habian sido borradas de mi cerebro.

Estaba fuera de la casa de mi invitada de la noche, con una rosa en mi mano derecha, la miradas divertidas que me ofrecían los vigilantes de la entrada hacian que mi nerviosismo aumentara, exhale el aire contenido y toque la puerta, varios minutos después escuché unos taconazos por la sala, ritmicamente, unas llaves sonarón y la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba, ella, Katniss, la preciosa mujer de piel aceituna en un vestido largo, verde esmeralda, me sonrió y me dio un calido beso en mis mejillas...

-Estás muy guapo -Me dijo mientras sonreia aún más, no podia articular palabra alguna, algo nuevo para mi- Vale, ¿ahora si callas? -No pude hacer más que reir ante su broma, doble mi brazo, tomandolo, para acercarnos al lugar donde cenariamos, todavia ella no tenia pista y una parte de mi malvado ser no queria decirle- Es una tortura lo que haces, no me hablas, no me dices donde vamos a cenar, este no es el tipico tú Mellark -Y era cierto, no suelo ser así, no tengo razón para justificarme teniendo el conocimiento del por que mi silencio, era ella, ¿es que acaso no lo sabia? ¿es que acaso no se imaginaba? Podia ejercer reacciones en mi que son inexplicabes, tener el conocimiento de las cosas que fisiologicamente estaban pasandome es algo de lo que ella debe tener bastante claro, preciso. Volteo a mirarla y me vuelve a sonreir, locura automatica.

Llegamos al restaurant, pude notar su sorpres que duro muy poco, pero que estuvo allí, volvió a coger mi mano, mientras la recepcionista nos indicaba donde estaba la mesa, lugar indicado, esta se encontraba en el ventanal que daba vista hacia el hermoso paisaje de la cuidad, imposible pensar que podria existir personas crueles en un mundo así, con un panorama así. Cuando nos sentamos, le mire fijamente, ella me dedico una divertida mueca cogiendo la carta, la interpretación_ 'Dream a little dream of me'_ Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong daba el ambiente final al lugar, un camarero se acerco, predió una vela, abrió una champagna cortesía de la casa, las sirvio en nuestras copas, le dejo en la botella entre nosotros, retirandoce.

-Estas muy hermosa Katniss, he de decir -Me miro- ¿Ha sido mi comentario lo suficientemente inteligente?

-No mucho. ¿Quieres decir un comentario inteligente? -Asentí- ¿Cual es la luna mas grande del sistema solar? -Preguntó mientras miraba el hermoso cielo oscuro, yo cogí mi copa, probando el etilico que se encontraba en ella

-Ilustrame

-Ganimedes, es más grande que mercurio, luego, otro comentario inteligente siguiendo en este tema podria ser... ¿Sabes cuantas lunas tiene marte?

-¿3?

-En realidad son 2 'Fobos y Deimos', si te preguntas, significan 'Miedo y Terror', eran los hijos de Hades, Hades es Martes en la mitologia griega -Ahora era ella la que tomaba un sorbo de su copa, calmadamente

-Podría jurarle a Marte lo preciosa que te encuentras esta noche, pero para ello tendrias que quedarte conmigo hasta mas allá de las 3:30am...

-...Que es cuando se le puede localizar a través de un telecospio, bien Mellark -Aplaudio ella animosamente

-Se lo básico

Agarramos la carta, pedimos nuestros platos y proseguimos la platica, no se cuanto tiempo paso, no se de cuantas cosas triviales hablamos pero fue lo más agradable que he vivido en varios años, ella sonreía, yo seguía su juego, cuando acabamos el plato fuerte pedimos el postre junto a otra botella de Vino, ya esa formaría la segunda de la noche, de la nada el local bajo un poco las luces, encendiendo las de la pista central, una mujer de unos 60 años podría calcular se monto en la tarima, empezó a interpretar **_'Turn me on'_**** de Norah Jones**, me levante de mi silla y estire mi mano hacia mi particular acompañante que la acepto de inmediato, nos balanceábamos lentamente en el centro de la pista, mi mano unos centímetros más abajo de su cintura, su mano en mi espalda, su cuerpo cerca del mio, su cara a centímetros de la mia, grandes ojos grises iluminaban mi vista_ -*'ella es mi luz'_ podía sentir como mi mente repetia esa frase con la voz de Finnick, vaya, ahora si que le entendía, agaché mi cabeza para poder sentirla aún más cerca, cerró sus ojos, seguí su acto, coloque su frente junto a la mia, me balancea despacio, en circulos con ritmica lenta, sus dos manos ahora invadían mi cuello, yo me posicionaba en su cintura, estaba completamente embriagado de este momento, estaba completamente embriagado de ella, _"Peeta es hor..."_ trato de decirme algo pero le corte al instante _"No, no ahorita, por favor"_ pude sentir como tragaba lento al igual que yo, este aroma que nos rodeaba, este aroma de lavanda que acariciaba mi cavidades nasales, mis pulmones -_*'no oler su aroma hace que no valga la pena inspirar el aire'_ sabio que era mi amigo, hasta ahora le comprendo, la melodia dejó de sonar pero yo no paraba mis movimientos, no podia imaginarla en otro lugar que no fuera alrededor de mis brazos, dando vueltas de suave manera, no podia imaginarme en otro lugar que no fuera aquí, sintiendole así de cerca, así de intima, así de frágil -_*'No tenerla cerca me lleva a la locura',_ no se cuanto tiempo a pasado y en realidad no estoy muy interesado en saberlo

-Ya ha terminado la canción -logro decir de manera suave, casi en un susurro, junto a su odio

-Lo se -ronroneo, tan delicadamente que estremecio todo mi ser

-Ven, vamos a otro lugar, ve a la salida, ya te alcanzó

Lentamente me separe, me obedeció mientras deje en la mesa el dinero de nuestra cena, me dirigui a las afuera del restaurant, localice a Katniss con los brazos cruzados por el frio, me quite la chaqueta y la puse en su respaldo, trato de no aceptarla, la detuve al instante

-No insistas

-No tienes por que...

-Si que lo tengo -Defendí de inmediato, estaba tensa, por sus ojos podia notar como batallaba a sus emociones, me miraba y de inmediato observaba el vacio, esquivandome, movia con constancia y ansiadad sus piernas, nerviosa- Para

-No puedo

-¿Por que? -pregunté confundido

-Tú -Su voz estaba un tanto elevado, agitado- ¿Que no ves?

-Pero no es razón para comportarse así

-¡No lo ves!

-¿¡Que no veo Katniss!?

-Esto es desesperación, una salida de desesperación por todo lo que estamos viviendo -Dijo con un tono de voz que conocía muy bien, el tono de voz que utilizaba para tratar de explicarme algo- Psiquiatricamente...

-No puede ser

-Es cierto

-¡Estas analizando todo lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros!

-¡Tengo que!

-¡No, no tienes! ¡Carajo! Podrias olvidarte por una noche de todo eso, de todos tus titulos, de todos tus conocimientos psiquiatricos, allá dentro olvide hasta mi nombre, eso no es desesperación ¡Por dios!, estoy colado por ti ¿Y llamas eso desesperación?, ¿Cual fue mi sentimiento cuando te invite a cenar? ¿Pena por tener que irme después de ese momento entre nosotros? Según la psiquiatría ¿Que fue eso? Ni lo digas, por que te lo responderé yo, ha sido por que he querido, ha sido de manera espontanea, ha sido por que necesitaba verte hoy de nuevo, tocarte hoy de nuevo _-*'mi piel no pretende tocar nada más que no sea ella'_ las palabras de aquel rubio volvian repetirce en mi. Ella me miraba con atención, mucha atención, me acerque a ella lo más que pude, mirándole a esos lagos grises, a esas nubes turbulentas- Besarte de nuevo Katniss...

Entonces, sucedido, me besó, separando mis labios de inmediato y adentrandose en mi, gruñi, tomando su hombro con fuerza desde abajo y su cara para acercarla a mi, sus delgadas falanges cogian mi mentón con fuerza, era un beso con rudeza, jale un poco su cabello generadole que un delicado gemido se escape de su boca, gemi su nombre entre sus dientes _"Katniss"_, respondio con mas dureza, pude sentir como se ponia de puntillas pegandose mas a mi, mientras yo me agachaba un poco para poder sentirla mas de cerca, estaba completamente hipnotizado, no podia contenerme más, necesitaba sentirle en su totalidad, es como una droga, una adicción, después de separarnos para poder coger oxigeno, ella con muy poca aliento logro pronunciarme...

-Sácame de aquí Peeta


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas, buenas, lamento de verdad la tardanza, como deben saber estoy en clases y en plenos exámenes pero cuando te inspiras, te inspiras, he hecho este capitulo como todos los que hago con muchísimo amor, será el ultimo capitulo con este desbordamiento de amor, ya vendrá lo rudo y la acción, espero de verdad que les sea de su agrado y de lo que esperaban de este capitulo.

Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, follows, favs, todo absolutamente todo que hace que la motivación aumente como un rascacielos. Nos leemos para la próxima, actualizare este fic y mi otro fic esta semana, entre el jueves y sábado, como siempre pórtense mal, besos y abrazos sofocantes. _Feedback is love!_

* * *

Capitulo 10

_"Sácame de aquí Peeta"_

Y eso fue lo que recuerdo haber dicho con claridad, de resto, mi mente, cuerpo y espíritu volaron hacia otra parte de una galaxia desconocida, en donde el placer que podía inundar mi cuerpo era renovador, probar la delicia de hacer el amor con un hombre es una experiencia totalmente nueva para mi. Antes de que mi ex-marido se haya convertido en mi ex, nuestra relación interpersonal era un medio tedioso. Era analista, un gran analista y como gran analista, yo era su gran proyecto a cambiar, cada parte de lo que soy ahora fue valido de un experimento analizado, calculado por años, la morena de ojos grises con temperamento fuerte pero indecisión furtiva es lo que me dejo de herencia el post-grado en Alemania de Alex Edsall, nunca adopte su apellido, fui llamada_ 'fracaso'_ por considerar que mi segundo nombre era demasiado bueno como para cambiarlo, es demasiado bueno como para cambiarlo, me da libertad de alguna manera.

Mis ojos se abren ante la extraña luz que golpea mi cara, hay demasiada claridad para ser mi casa, remuevo mi cabello con delicadeza mientras un movimiento un tanto brusco se da a mi derecha, levanto mi cuerpo de golpe, la mano pesada de Peeta me retiene, río para mi, cojo su brazo y lo coloco a un lado, ver su rígida piel hace erizar la mía de manera exquisita, que delicia dorada la que me acompaña esta mañana. Tomo la camisa de él que se encuentra en el suelo, colocándosela, bastante cliché pero lo único que veo para colocarme, mis pies con pasos aligerados bajando las escaleras, es un pequeño apartamento en un edificio abandonado, con dos niveles, el nivel de abajo hay solo cajas de archivos, una mesa, varias pizarras, una gran cafetera de expresos, podría considerarse que eso es en totalidad su cocina, todo con una tonalidad roble, detrás una gran pila de cajas esta la escalera cubierta de una alfombra marrón, llevándonos al piso de arriba, una enorme cama baja en el centro del gran recuadro, otro escritorio con una computadora HP, varios post-it en la larga pared hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, no hay más que Peeta Mellark posea. Enciendo la cafetera, abro la nevera sacando algunos huevos, preparo las tortillas españolas que en mi conocimiento de cocina es lo que mejor hago, cuando estaba estirandome para agarrar los platos y servir el desayuno, veo una pizarra en particular con todos los nombres de las victimas, doy algunos pasos, me detengo frente a ella, hay 5 cajas alrededor de esta, la pertenencia de cada una de las victimas, extiendo mis rodillas para poder inclinarme y abrir una de estas, sacando específicamente el álbum de fotos de Effie, no mentía cuando nos comento lo muy amiga que era de Rue, muchas fotos de ellas 2 en la infancia, riendo, jugando, vestidas como hombres, con exceso de maquillaje, una sonrisa se esbozo de mi cara, había una foto especialmente hermosa en donde Effie estaba en el parque con su abuela y un hombre con lentes, aunque ninguno de los presentes se podia distinguir bien la cálida risa que se podía observar en la cara de cada uno es reconfortante, incluso relajante

-¿Katniss? -Escuchó a un Peeta somnoliento pronunciar mi nombre en la segunda planta del apartamento

-Abajo -Dije mientras pegaba la foto en la pizarra con una sonrisa, unos rápidos pasos pisaron los escalones, paralizándose de inmediato en el umbral de toda la habitación

-¿Hiciste desayuno?

-Si -sonrió- pero, me he entretenido -señale la pizarra, baje la vista, el olvido por completo de que él estaba en la planta alta me hacia sentir culpable, nunca podía dejar el trabajo a un lado aunque la noche anterior me haya pedido exactamente eso

-Ey, no, no necesito que te sientas mal -Me abrazo por la espalda y yo recoste esta a su pecho, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan seguro- de alguna manera, sabia que harías esto -susurro en mi oído regalandome una suave descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome reír, tal vez ya me conocía muy bien, su cuello estaba recargado en mi hombro derecho, deposito un pequeño beso en mi clavícula- Es una linda foto

-Se ve feliz -Dije acariciando el vello de sus brazos

-¿Quien es el hombre?

-Debe ser su padre -El asintió mientras me volteaba, unió sus labios con los míos, sentí el calor que trataba de transmitirme con ese beso, haciéndome sentir vulnerable, débil, mujer, no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa durante el beso, junto a sus labios

-Vamos a comer -Pronunció lentamente esas palabras, cada roce de esa frase llego hasta mi espina, estaba dominando mis sentidos por completo.

Charlamos de varias cosas rutinarias mientras adulaba encantado mi tortilla española, nunca le había visto tan descansado, en sus ojos se podía detallar el pequeño brillo de relajación, de armonía con todo su ser, diría espíritu, pero como medico debo negarme a creer en esas cosas. Al terminar de lavar los platos, todo volvió a caer en silencio, mire sus grandes manos, sus uñas al ras de la linea ungueal de un color rosado pálido, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi, en mis pechos, piernas, brazos, labios, flashes de las acciones de la noche pasada venían a mi mente, haciendo subir la entalpia de mi ser, le quería sentir de nuevo

-Ven aquí

Agarro mi muñeca, tiro de ella, acercandome a él, nos besamos suavemente, su mano por encima de la fina tela blanca de su camisa haciéndola rozar con mi piel, un suave suspiro salió de mis labios, gruñó, recostandome contra el mesón de la _'cocina'_, su manos se posicionaron en el surco de mis nalgas a mis piernas, levantandome con habilidad, haciendo colocar a horcadas de sus caderas, sus labios consumían los míos como la primavera consume la nieve del invierno, me encontraba en el aire, tanto en cuerpo, como en sensaciones, extraordinarias sensaciones que abundaban mi cuerpo por la acumulación de impulsos eléctricos que tenia mi sistema nervioso en este momento, podía sentir mi sexo humedeciendose, por la fricción que hacia Peeta al subir la escaleras, nuestras intimidades chocaban entre si, regalandome un placer mas abrumador, casi adictivo...

-Te ves jodidamente sexy

Rei por el comentario, normalmente cuando hay sentimientos encontrados no somos conscientes de nuestro decir, podía notar como eso era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, mi espalda toco el suave acolchado de su enorme cama, eche hacia atrás mi cabeza, mi largo cuello quedo al descubierto, el le ataco, como un león ataca a una cebra, deliciosamente, se estaba alimentando de mi, succionando, mordiendo, comiendo esa zona erogenea, sus dos brazos extendidos uno a mi lado izquierdo y otro al derecho para no dejar caer todo su peso encima mio, empecé a desabotonar la camisa que me llegaba a la mitad los muslos mirándole a los ojos, aunque el seguía el recorrido de mis manos, cuando termine con el ultimo botón pudo notar mi total desnudez, trago en seco

-Eres el demonio

Una voz ronca casi irreconocible salio de sus cuerda vocales...

-Trátame como una dama, cogeme como una puta

Conteste antes de volver a colar mi lengua en su boca, _"Por dios"_ pude escuchar exclamar ante mi comentario, el pulgar de su juguetona mano le regalo casi un toque inexistente al pezón de mi seno, mi espalda se arqueo, su boca viajo desde el norte un poco hacia el sur, probando el pico de las maravillosas pequeñas montañas calurosas, era como México, era como Aruba, como Venezuela, España, mi cuerpo era una zona de delicias que el estaba aprovechando disfrutar, se encontraba de vacaciones por todo mi cuerpo, por todo mi mundo, era un nómada, un mochilero, un viajero, un buen amante...

-Peeta

Pude gemir ante el rudo contacto que regalaba su cadera contra la mía, su piernas se entrelazaron alrededor de su coxis, para poder sentir más a gusto su intimidad, mirar su erecto sexo encerrado en esa tela de látex hacían a mis glándulas salivales desbordar de producción, quería más por suerte no tuve que pedir, las manos de Peeta recorrieron por el borde de mi delgado cuerpo, al igual que sus labios pero estos se encontraban descendiendo por todo el centro, beso mi ombligo, gemi su nombre, separo los labios mayores con delicadeza pero decisión, le mire escéptica, paso su lengua por mi clítoris, inhale, separo las ninfas introduciendo su largo dedo medio, regalandome un rítmico movimiento circular, mis músculos se contraían y yo me encontraba en un mar de relajante excitación, ni cerca de terminar, apenas estaba empezando, introdujo el dedo indice, mientras la danza de su lengua jugueteaba con mi sexo eréctil, mis manos removían su dorado y sudoroso cabello, todo el aire a mi alrededor era seco, por lo que producía grandes cantidades de sudor en tan solo segundos, podía sentir sus duras embestidas dentro de mi, haciéndome nombrarle, una y otra vez, se detuvo y yo sonreí, antes de poder realizar ninguna acción entro dentro de mi bruscamente, grite placenteramente, pidiendo_ "más"_, adopto un matador ritmo, lento, suave, constante, abri un poco más mis piernas para sentirle profundamente, estaba tan adentro, estaba tan lujuriosa, una sed aumentaba en mi garganta

-Más rápido

pedí sin siquiera pensarlo

-No hay prisa

respondió con respiración entre cortada, gruñi, me estaba provocando, su endemoniado exquisito lento ritmo duro un tiempo, cogiendo un seno con fuerza soltó una imprevista embestida, _"¡Dios!"_, salió de mi interior y volvió a entrar con incluso más rudeza que la anterior, escondi mi cara entre su cuello, mis uñas se encontraban clavadas al nivel de sus omóplatos, embistió varias veces dentro de mi, estaba muriendo de placer, cogió mi pierna, doblándola, quedando mi rodilla a nivel de su hombre, retorno la entrada de su sexo en el mio duramente, podía sentirle completamente adentro, era una tortura divina, su ritmo aumento deliberadamente, todos lo coherente salio con totalidad de mi mente, concentrándome solo en el placer que me estaba regalando, era como una corriente eléctrica que sentía directamente por todo mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel, después de varios minutos le sentí un colapso del universo en mi interior, haciéndome gritar ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba, liberando toda la presión interna, Peeta siguió...

-No estoy ni siquiera cerca

Decía mientras me cambiaba de posición, mi espalda tocando su pecho sudoroso pecho, no dominaba mi auto control, podía hacer lo que el quisiera, en este instante, no soy Katniss Everdeen, soy la amante de Peeta Mellark

-Eres mia

Susurro contra mi oído, mientras con cada movimiento hacia hecho aquella frase, era suya con intensidad, con cada gemido de placer, llegue a mi segundo orgasmo y unos minutos después cayó encima de mi, jadeante, nuestras respiraciones totalmente descontroladas _"Fue increíble"_ logro pronunciar entrecortadamente mientras lo arruyaba entre las sabanas y mis brazos

-Tu eres aún más -Me dice de una manera dulce

-¿Como te sientes? -Pregunto mientras acarició sus desordenados risos

-¿En que sentido?

-Con esto

-¿Todavía estas confundida? -Se levanto para nivelar su cara con la mía, podía sentir el cariño, la esencia de lo pasible y agresivo de lo que conformaba la palabra querer, por la forma estándar de su mirada fija en la mía pude reconocer lo sincero de su sentimiento, completo, real, no ficticio, aterrador. Respire con profundidad, estaba expuesta- No debes dudar, lo sabes

-Lo se -afirmé

-¿Por que lo haces?

-No es fácil

-¿Como fue tu matrimonio?

-¿Como?

-Para no poder abrirte, debió ser bastante...

-Era analista, eso es todo, no fue nada traumante, soy bastante normal, es simplemente la vida cotidiana que me rodea

-Medicina legal

-Claro, no te cohíbes un poco de tu vida personal por tu vida profesional, si no lo haces Peeta, eres la persona que más admirare en el mundo

-Va mas allá de eso

-Explícate

-Va de sentido que... somos fuertes, brindamos esperanzas que ya están perdidas, proveemos justicia, no me hace sentir cohibido a mi vida personal, me hace sentir vivo, útil, que puedo cuidar de ti -Me regala un dulce beso- que puedo superar cualquier pequeño problema de mi vida, de la tuya, que puedo volar -Los dos reímos, regalandome otro beso- ¿No sientes a veces que puedes volar Katniss Everdeen?

-Lo hago -Giro encima de el para agarrar el celular que se encuentra en la esquina de su cama

-¿Que haces? -Pregunta mientras besa mi hombro, cojo mi celular marcando el instantáneo numero 1, después de varios tonos contesta...

-Prim, cielo -miro a Peeta que esboza su mas amplia sonrisa- Adivina la buena noticia -empieza a gritar por la otra linea palabras incoherentes- ¿Sabes que no te estoy entendiendo nada verdad? -la escucho sollozar- eres la persona más bipolar del planeta tierra, a ver, deja de chillar y escúchame, tu tía ya tiene preparada tus vacaciones, comprare los boletos para la próxima semana, veremos lo que te prometí -Me recuerda que debo avisarle a mamá- Cierto, no te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré, me encantaría quedarme ha charlar como siempre contigo pero resulta que estoy un poquito ocupada -Recorro con mis manos el pecho de mi acompañante rubio que ha empezado a besarme el cuello con intensidad, haciéndome perder la concentración- Yo también te quiero y extraño, pero ya solucionaremos eso la próxima semana querida, besazos a mi madre y portate bien, te quiero -Cuelgo el teléfono, ganandome un beso muy profundo de mi amante dejandome aún más fría pero a la vez colocandome caliente

-¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Lo de Prim?

-Puedo protegerla y la necesito a mi lado, para poder mantenerme en balance

-¿Ella es tu balance?

-Si

-Tu eres mi balance -Sonreí, besandole de nuevo, su cálida lengua hacia desbocar mi cabeza, el abdomen se me contraía por la retención de respiración, exhalar el aire de mis pulmones seria bueno pero perdería el reconocimiento de todas estas sensaciones preciadas, nostalgia, cariño, si, podía sentir mi sistema limbico en su máxima producción

-Te molestaría si...

-¿ Pídeme lo que quieras?

-Estas actuando como un príncipe chulo

-No estoy ni cerca de ser un príncipe pero ya que lo dices... ¿Que deseas mi princesa?

-¿Podriamos ir al edificio?

Rio esplendoroso mientras negaba abiertamente,_ "Eres imposible de controlar"_ me dijo, nos vestimos con la ropa de la cena, ya cuando llegue a mi oficina podre colocarme el mono quirúrgico. Estábamos encaminándonos en el carro, eran apenas las 10am, gire mi vista a su perfil, me concentre en como miraba el horizonte, sin darme cuenta llegamos a la entrada de unos de mis lugares favoritos en el planeta tierra, camine hacia la entrada, salude al otro vigilante del turno de día,_ "Te esperare donde esta Rue, ¿vale?"_ deposito un suave beso dejandome sola, llegue a mi oficina, cambie mi vestimenta y me dirigí hacia la sala de autopsia, escuche varias risas provenir al otro lado de la puerta de metal, risas, quien podría pensar que proporcionabamos risas en un lugar así, atravesé el umbral de la puerta encontrandome con Finnick, Annie, Madge, Cato y Peeta, sentados frente al cadáver

-Cualquiera podría decir que están faltando el respeto al espíritu de esa persona -Señale el cuerpo de la victima mientras me colocaba los guantes de nitrilo

-Definitivamente eres tu -Dijo Annie dando unos largos pasos para abrazarme

-Hey, me habéis visto en todo este tiempo, tampoco me he ido por un año

-Si, si mal no recuerdo, ese fui yo -Comentó Finnick- Y ni siquiera a mi me recibieron con una miniparrillada en la morgue del edificio

-¿Celoso Odair? -Respondí burlona

-Vale Mellark, ¿Que le has hecho? Esta Pseudo-sarcástica, fallando brutalmente pero ha intentado ser sarcástica -Peeta me miro con picardia, su sonrisa también se encontraba invadida de ella

-Prometo que no he hecho nada

Charlamos mientras Madge y yo, revisabamos el cadáver de Rue, desde el surco ungueal hasta las mas mínimas fracturas dadas a su estructura osea, Cato miraba el mono quirúrgico que había sacado Mellark de su maletero estaba dentro de una bolsa negra, todos nos encontrábamos trabajando como casi nunca lo hacíamos, solo en casos especiales, Peeta con una pizarra acrílica frente a nuestra mesa, Finnick y Annie con el, revisando las fotos tomadas desde el primer asesinato, resaltando cada pequeño detalle...

-¿Por que no me habéis invitado a su gran reunión? -Se escuchó una femenina voz a mis espaldas, la podría reconocer a miles de kilómetros de distancia, se trataba de Johanna Manson.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas! Buenas! Ok, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo como les prometi, debo decir que como siempre le he hecho con mucho cariño y de verdad siento mucho satisfacción con este capitulo, espero que le disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo! Conoceremos más el pasado de Katniss y todo se pondra mas rudo.

Agradezco como siempre sus reviews hermosos, por seguir la historia, por darle fav, todo es muy cklajsldkjaclkjsda : emociones. Ultimamente he tenido nada absolutamente nada de tiempo, examenes gente, examente everywhere y después de este puente electoral (A cruzar los dedos por un camino diferente) caere en 3 semanas rudas de examenes, para mis amores de Twitter me veran chillar por Bioquimica! (jajajajaja ay :c) por lo que espero poder actualizar durante los fines de semana o entre domingo y lunes.

Dicho esto, mi otra historia también la actualizare pero más tarde o quizas mañana, besazos, abrazos y portense mal, nos leemos para la proxima.

EL CAPITULO ES MUY LARGO DIOS MIO jajajajaja! Tienen que ponerme limites en MWord, definitivamente

* * *

Capitulo 11

Mi aligerados y desganados pasos me hacían estar mas cerca de mi oficina, la alta mujer de cabello negro pidió una reunión en mi estudio con tono de voz firme, nadie había demandado con tanta dureza mi presencia en un lugar desde que Alex Edsall en el 2007 solicito mi aparición en los tribunales para el reparto de nuestros bienes, 50%-50%, patrañas, todo se trataba de un calabozo sin fondo en donde el quería terminar de poseer mi gran colección de novelas de la época georgiana, ¿quien diría? que la más grande travesía de mi ex-marido en nuestros años de matrimonio era la posesión de la literaria ironía de Jane Austen. Abrí la puerta con decisión, Johanna se encontraba sentada en mi despacho, su presencia en mi edificio este año ha estado tan abundante como la lluvia en Brasil, terrible para mi, entretenido para ella, sonreí al conectar nuestras miradas, ella se levanto de la silla como saludo, serví 2 vasos de agua, ofreciéndole uno a ella, nos sentamos frente a frente...

-Así que el Plutarch Heavensbee

-¿Así que se ha enterado? -Me defendí

-No tiene que utilizar ese tono de defensa conmigo Doctora Everdeen, ¿puedo llamarla Katniss?

-No veo que la detiene

-Hay muchas presiones periféricas -Me dijo Johanna mientras cambiaba el vaso de agua por uno de Whisky

-23 años -Comenté señalando la botella de cristal

-Bien -Sonrió mientras daba un sorbo profundo

-¿Como cuales?

-La política

-Eso es inevitable

-¿Como pudo dominar todas esas acusaciones del concejal?

-Simplemente no preste atención, usted lo sabe, estuvo presente

-Yo argumente contra usted Katniss

-No me sorprende, pero, tampoco puedo culparla, debo confesarle que en algún momento pensé que todo esto estaba volviéndome loca y que estaba cometiendo negligencia profesional, no fueron los mejores días de mi vida -Ella asintió, yo aproveche y le acompañe en el trago, podía observar la sinceridad que quería mantener en la conversación, era ruda, fría, exactamente como es recomendada psiquiátricamente para este momento.

-¿Se siente contra la pared?

-¿En que sentido? -Levanto su ceja derecha, capte de inmediato lo que quiso decirme

-Plutarch Heavensbee, con el argumento de Effie Trinket podrá liberarse de cualquier acusación que el proceda contra usted, tendrá derecho a alegar en el jurado si llegamos a atrapar el asesino, no será botada de su trabajo, ¿A asegurado usted la confesión de la señorita Trinket?

-No hace falta

-No debería confiarse

-No lo hago -Suspire- Si usted me aconseja que debo asegurar el respaldo de Effie Trinket, lo hare, pero eso no es lo que en este momento da vueltas en mi cabeza

-¿De que tiene miedo?

-De todo, usted lo ve, por eso me puso bajo custodia

-Al saltarse mi decisión me hace no estar tan segura de cuan serio se toma usted esto

-Si me permite excusarme, solo diré que no puedo estar encerrada en mi casa, sin hacer nada, es imposible para mi mirar solo una imagen pixelada, necesito sentir que estoy colaborando con esto, sigo creyendo que fue una decisión exagera, justificada, claro, pero exagerada, Johanna entiendo su punto y también lo creo, se que es un ataque directo hacia a mi, que yo soy la conexión principal con el asesino...

-¿Entonces usted también lo ha pensado?

-¿Cree que Peeta lo piensa?

-Por supuesto, es Mellark -Escuche como una risa salía de su boca, mi mente viajo al punto en donde sus palabras_ "Que puedo cuidar de ti" _era lo único que daba vueltas en mi cabeza, todo encajaba a la perfección, respire de alivio, mentiría al negar que no necesito un cuidado y me alegra pensar que él me lo esta proporcionando- le ayudare con el problema político, puede relajarse con respecto a eso, hablare con Effie yo misma, levantare su custodia, pero deberá tener cuidado, en todo sentido, acompáñese de Peeta siempre que pueda, dejare dos vigilantes en la entrada de su casa, no este nunca sola Katniss -Pude sentir su mirada fija en mi- Confiare en que usted sabe lo que hace -Se levantó de la silla, girándose hacia la puerta

-En realidad, no se lo que hago

-Pues lo finge muy bien, que termine de ir bien su día Katniss

Salió de mi oficina cerrando la puerta, voltee unos 90º para quedar frente a la pantalla de mi computadora, moví el mouse, dando cuenta que había estado en reposo durante todo este tiempo, el tablero de ajedrez con el último movimiento seguía allí, blanco y negro, di el movimiento del Alfil, eliminando un peón de mi adversario, ¿Que significaba esto?, el caballo realizó un movimiento de inmediato, joder, ¿será esto posible? ya que si lo sabia, estoy jugando online, este era un juego online, ¿Estaba jugando con el asesino? Mi respiración aumentó desbocadamente, ¿Esto tenia un propósito? ¿Mi mente esta tan loca que estaba inventando todo esto? Tome de golpe el pequeño trago de licor que quedaba en mi vaso, miraba el tablero concentradamente la posición de cada una de las piezas era aún un poco confuso para mi, si, aunque Haymitch hubiera sido un gran profesor, solo fue unas horas, tampoco soy tan superdotada como para aprender este perfecto juego en una de las oscuras noches etílicas de Panem, coloque mi computadora en reposo de nuevo, el riesgo de que el asesino estuviera al otro lado de la pantalla era 5% de posibilidad a entrar yo en locura pura.

Después de varias horas en mi despacho, sola, llenando los informes atrasados que tenia sobre los últimos asesinatos, en el transcurso de este tiempo recibí un mensaje de Peeta diciendo que necesitaban de su presencia en la comisaria, Glimmer le había solicitado, por lo que me adentre más en mi mundo de papeleo, la puerta de mi oficina sonó, _"Pase" _dije con un tono de voz bastante elevado, el cuerpo de Cato paso por el umbral de mi puerta, hice una seña con mi cabeza indicándole que podía entrar

-Bórax -dijo sin más

-¿Bórax? -Pregunte un poco escrupulosa mientras removía mi cuerpo en la silla de cuero

-El mono contenía Bórax

-¿Sabe lo que eso significa Cato?-El negó con la cabeza, podía notar miedo en su mirada, por supuesto que sabia su significado, le invite a sentarse en la silla, mientras mi mirada indagaba cada rincón de mi oficina- Los jabones de nuestro departamento contienen Bórax, los baños en los edificios policiales contienen Bórax y también los jabones de mi baño contienen Bórax, suelo tomar muestras de los jabones, ese es el limite de lugares en donde tenemos que buscar al asesino

-¿Esta usted segura de esto?

-Solamente si usted esta seguro de lo que me esta diciendo

-La prueba de iones dio positivo con el Bórax, también en el cuerpo de Rue según Madge se encontraba esta sustancia, es nuevo, tal vez sea un diferente asesino

-No, el hecho de que haya cometido una equivocación no lo hace una diferente persona

-No debería dejarse dominar por la desesperación

-No estoy desesperada, estoy confiando en su palabra Cato, habíamos concluido incluso con solo ver la victima que era el mismo tipo, ha cometido una equivocación y le hemos descubierto, simplemente necesitamos pensar con cautela

-De ser así, el asesino se encuentra entre nosotros -Asentí

-No tan drástico como eso, pero más o menos así

-No le comprendo

-Es sencillo, si en ocasiones anteriores ha sido fácil para el entrar en este edificio, ¿No le parecería conveniente el hecho de que este químico este solo contenido en los jabones que utilizamos nosotros? –Me levante, dándole la vuelta a mi escritorio, sentándome en el marco de este, quedando frente a Cato- ¿No le parece conveniente el hecho de que solo la fiscalía de Peeta y mi edificio sean los únicos que contengan Bórax?

-¿Cómo esta tan segura de que solo estos dos edificios son los que contienen este químico?

-Yo proporcione este jabón al edificio hace apenas un año, fue una invención de un amigo, hice unas investigaciones antes de proporcionarlo a la planta de morgue, nadie más le utiliza, somos el único edificio de criminalística y forense que lo hace

Note la mirada inquisitiva de Cato, suspiro hondo, removía sus manos con extremo nerviosismo, la piel que cubre su hueso frontal brillaba por las pequeñas gotas de sudor, siempre me ha enfermado la manera en que este rubio controla sus emociones, al ser el misterio parte de mi vida cotidiana, lo menos que tolero en una personalidad es que esta cualidad sea parte definitiva de ella, no veo un ser misterioso como algo positivo, lo veo como un peligro, alguien de quien uno no puede confiar…

-Perdone que le diga esto jefa pero, si yo fuera Mellark, usted estaría entre mis sospechosos

-¿Cómo?

-Si – Dijo, se levanto bruscamente, encaminándose a la puerta- el hecho de que usted haya proporcionado el jabón con este contenido químico, me hace ponerle entre mi blanco, espero que entienda mi inconformidad con su presencia, a veces pienso que se ha saboteado usted misma con la filtración de la información hacia el periódico y de repente una de las victimas del asesino es la señorita Trinket, por suerte para ella pero tal vez no para la sociedad, ese fin de semana no se encontraba en casa –Escuchaba con detenimiento cada palabra- Todo apunta hacia usted doctora, todo, ¿Cuáles son sus coartadas para antes de cada asesinato? ¿Quién me puede asegurar de que usted no ha cometido los crímenes? El cadáver de Rue se descubrió un día después de su muerte, ¿Dónde estaba usted el día anterior? Lo único que no encaja y descompone toda la lógica posible de que usted sea el asesino es el hecho de que ha aparecido semen en las victimas…

-… ¿Y eso no le parece suficiente para descartarme? –Le interrumpí serenamente

-Lo hace

- O puedes pensar que ando con un pene guardado en mi cartera y un pote con líquido seminal no secretor para untar a las victimas con ello –Dije un poco más tajante

-No necesito sarcasmo de su parte como acto de defensa, si no ha mencionado antes nada es porque sabe que mi teoría tiene un poco de razón

-Su teoría es estúpida y le diré el por que, para su información, las filtraciones han sido hechas por Plutarch Heavensbee –levantó una ceja- exactamente, ¿para que me atacaría a mi misma? Si yo fuera el asesino ¿de que me serviría eso? al menos que tenga cambios de personalidad y no este consciente de ello

-¿Plutarch Heavensbee?

-Ahora –Seguí mi discurso ignorando por completo su pregunta- ¿Quién me asegura de que no es usted el causante de todo esto? ¿Cuál es su coartada para cada asesinato Cato? –El se inmuto- Quiero que vea mi punto, no por el hecho de estar desesperada voy a empezar a hacer acusaciones absurdas contra cada persona que integre mi personal de trabajo o el de Peeta, entienda eso, no puede ir por la vida especulando cosas que no son, por que estoy más que segura que ese pensamiento se lo ha expresado a otras personas, es esa la manera en que se crean conflictos…

-Discúlpeme

-No es necesario pedir disculpas, simplemente deje de jugar al papel de detective y mejor concéntrese para lo que estudio por más de 10 años, poder realizar autopsias, puede retirarse

Ordene un poco molesta por la imprudencia de su comentario, de sus pensamientos, me gire escuchando el ruido de la puerta cerrar, al terminar los informes realice la llamada a mi madre para informarle que dispondría de Prim desde la próxima semana, su entusiasmo por ello era tan grande como el de mi sobrina, no dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que Prim había esperado eso cuando la conversación cayó en lo cuidadosa que tengo que ser con mi trabajo, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no cortarle la llamada a la mujer que me trajo al mundo, su voz de preocupación que ya conocía muy bien me daba un ensayado discurso de los peligros que mantiene mi área de trabajo, como que si yo no estuviera consiente de ello…

_"A veces solo quisiera que hubieses sido como tu hermana, que en paz descanse Katniss, ella si era una chica normal, una mujer normal, que le gustaba lo estándar, es difícil para mi creer que tu hubieses salido con esa personalidad tan diferente, de hecho recuerdo lo dulce que eras, rara pero dulce, esa dulzura ha sido desplazada por la arrogancia y el orgullo, aunque me llames necia, seguiré diciendo que ese es el daño causado por tu matrimonio, siempre dije que Alex no era un hombre de confiar, no entiendo como amabas las conversaciones que mantenías con el, era como si estuviese pagando por un puto analista que te recriminara cada cosa que eras y no solamente lo hacia contigo, lo ponía a practica con todos nosotros, si, definitivamente el tiene la culpa de lo que eres ahora"_

Eran las típicas palabras de mi madre, persona capaz de abarcar más de 5 temas diferentes en un párrafo, logrando no llegar a nada, ni siquiera a la recriminación de un objetivo preciso ya previsto en su mente.

Entre a mi casa, dejando caer el pequeño maletín en mi mesa, subí las escaleras quitándome el uniforme quirúrgico, abrí la ducha, el calentador se encendió, cada una de las gotas que pegaban contra mi cuerpo hacían arder mi piel, respire profundamente y calmadamente, el equilibrio ácido-base de mi cuerpo gracias al sistema respiratorio he de tenerlo en este momento en perfecto control, tanto que mi PH sanguíneo debe estar en su punto exacto 7,4, reí por mi pensamiento, que ironía, no necesitar de un PHmetro para saber el logaritmo inverso de este simplemente por estar completamente calmada, me sentía plena, útil, que los años de estudio después de muchas semanas volvían a valer la pena.

Me puse el suéter de mi universidad de especialización, recuerdo precisamente la pelea que mi madre me proporciono cuando se entero de mi vacante en una de las Universidades Medicas mas prestigiosas de Brasil, ni siquiera me había postulado por Cirugía plástica como era de esperarse cuando uno desea realizar la especialización en Brasilia, mi hermana Lucy me apoyo por completo convenciendo a mi madre de lo mismo, con el resguardo absoluto de los dos seres mas importantes de mi vida me dirigí a ese exótico país, en mi primer año de estadía fue que conocí a Alex Edsall, un alto moreno de ojos verdes aceitunados, serenos, nuestro primer encuentro intimo se dio en el Gate Pub, mi mente recuerda con claridad la vida nocturna de ese jueves, después de 2 años de relación me propuso matrimonio antes de irse para Alemania a realizar su post-grado, yo tenia apenas 26 años, días después me entere del embarazo de mi hermana por lo que mi exmarido y yo concordamos realizar la boda a finales de Junio, esta se daría unos 2 meses después del nacimiento de Prim, todo se hubiese dado perfecto si no hubiese sido por el hecho de la muerte de mi hermana en el trabajo de parto de su hija, fue un momento muy triste para todos, especialmente por que yo seguía con mis estudios avanzados en otro país, mi madre tuvo que llevar sola la carga de Primrose esos meses, yo le pude ayudar en las vacaciones navideñas, se pospuso la ceremonia para Julio del año entrante justo cuando yo terminaba mis estudios de forense, era el 2002 para ese entonces, se realizó la boda en Venecia, ese había sido mi lugar predilecto desde niña, me establecí allí, ya que cobraba el derecho de prohibirme vivir en Alemania, si hay algo que odio más que la injusticia es Alemania, bueno, a través de la historia ocurrida en este país se podría decir que esos dos van de la mano.

El timbre de mi entrada sonó, deje de cepillarme el cabello, eran las 8:13pm, abrí la puerta esbozando una sonrisa al observar a Peeta del otro lado del umbral de esta, levanto dos bolsas blancas mientras decía _"¡Cena!"_ hice espacio para su entrada, beso cálidamente mis labios y se adentro a la cocina, empezó a sacar ingredientes de las bolsas, solo podía observarle de manera sorprendida…

-Katniss, debes acostumbrarte a esto –Dijo sin mirarme, colocándose el delantal

-No te estoy mirando por eso, estoy observándote por que no se que puedes hacer con esos ingredientes –Miraba los diferentes instrumentos

-Pizza

-Por dios, que mal habitante de Italia fui –El rio

-Así que… ¿viviste en Italia? –Pregunto mientras sacaba utensilios que ni yo sabia que poseía

-Si, vivi en Venecia a principios del 2003

-¿2003? –Asentí- pensé que te habías casado en el 2002

-Lo hice pero tuve que regresar a Brasilia para recibir mi titulo –Me miro fijamente- Hice mi especialización de Forense en Brasil, Peeta –Explique, su mirada siguió fija en mi- No me gusta la educación de Panem con respecto a la Medicina Legal –Volví a explicar, con eso fue suficiente para que siguiera con la preparación de la masa

-¿Ni en el distrito 6?

-Ni en el distrito 6, mi madre me rogó para ir este distrito pero… ya había llenado la vacante

- Tu acento es un poco francés, ¿sabias eso? –Rei fuertemente por su comentario- No puede ser –Decia mientras tapaba la masa preparada para que creciera- ¿También viviste en Francia? –Volteo su cuerpo completamente para poder mirarme

-2005, en Strasbourg –Nego con la cabeza- ¿¡Qué!? Era lo más cercano que podía estar de Alex, como esposa debía hacerlo y me rehusaba de vivir en Alemania

-No debías hacerlo, la idea era que quisieras estar cerca de él, de eso se trata –Cogio unos tomates y empezó a lavarlos- ¿No lo crees psiquiatra?

-Eres demasiado malo

-Cierto pero la que sabe alemán aquí eres tu, no yo

-No es mi culpa que el idioma que manejaban esos franceses sin personalidad era el alemán, yo adopte el francés, luchaba todo los días para mantener vivo el acento del centro, de hecho la gente creía que provenía de Paris

-¿Cuántos idiomas manejas? –Encendio la licuadora con un monton de vegetales dentro del vaso de esta

-Portugues, francés, alemán, italiano, ingles y español –_"Wow" _fue lo que salió de su boca, mientras vertía el contenido en una olla- Es una de mis pasiones, algún día aprenderé Japones y con eso podre morir feliz –Rio fuerte, me levante, acercándome a el, ubicandome justo a su lado, regalándole pequeños toques a su brazo izquierdo - Vamos, ahora te toca a ti

-Solo pregunta –Dio un beso en mi glabela, echando deshinbido harina en el mesón donde anteriormente había estado sentada

-¿Por qué eres detective?

-No hay historia, simplemente siempre quise ser policía, pero te digo un secreto –Me miro, yo asentí con curiosidad, rio fuertemente, agarro un pedazo de la masa, la corto y la estiro por todo el mesón tratando de darle una forma redonda- No es tan divertido, ser detective, eso si es diversión

-¿Tu madre y padre?

-Distrito 12, mi padre es Chef, mi madre ama de casa y tú ya sabes lo de mis hermanos –Si, me había enterado de los problemas con sus hermanos por una conversación que escuche por equivocación- Katniss, pasame la bandeja por favor

Hice exactamente lo que me pidió, nos quedamos en silencio y le observe preparar las pizzas, era hipnotizador ver la rapidez de cómo realizaba todo, la salsa, masa, mientras hacia una cosa, picaba otra, realmente admirable, metió las tres grandes bandejas en el horno, se acerco a mi dándome un abrazo y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello

-¿Cómo te fue con Johanna? –Pude escucharle decir mientras se encontraba besando el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha

-Bastante bien pero se que ya lo sabes, no finjas –Dirigui mis labios a los suyos, regalándole un adictivo beso, la humedad de su boca con la mia es la completa gloria, un efímero toque le regalo sus manos a mis glúteos cuando les estaba encaminado para colocarles en lo bajo de mi espalda, sentía como si pudiera traspasar mi piel y tocar hasta mis vertebras lumbares, mis apófisis espinosas, el toque de la musculatura estriada que componía su lengua con mi paladar duro podía hacerme querer bajarle el cielo, cometer locuras, convertirme en mitómana para su beneficio, incluso establecerme en Luxemburgo si el me lo pidiera en este mismo instante, _"Es ma lumiére" _susurro contra mis labios, mis musculos pilosos se contrajeron logrando erizar todos mis folículos pilosos, rei ampliamente

-Mira quien término hablando Frances

-Vivi en Francia una temporada –Le mire sorprendida- un caso muy interesante

Cuando estuvo lista las pizzas, comimos, Peeta dejo una de las 3 pizzas en el horno, deje pasar por alto esa acción, mientras deborabamos la delicia que había preparado, le contaba lo del Bórax, la acusación indiscreta y poco lógica de Cato, su cara al yo mencionar esa sustancia química fue de sorpresa, era de su conocimiento el hecho de que solo su edificio y el mio poseían esos Jabones, concordamos en el hecho de que investigaría a fondo a todos los trabajadores sin emitir ninguna palabra a alguno de ellos, al terminar de ingerir nuestro alimentos, se levanto metiendo la pizza restante en una bolsa, yo le miraba fijamente, se acerco a mi tomandome por la cintura y regalándome otro apasionado beso _"¿Deseas acompañarme?" _Asentí sin pena, si, estaba curiosa a quien le entregaría aquella bolsa. Dentro de su carro, dabamos vueltas por las cuadras de Panem, llevábamos mas de 30 minutos recorriendo las calles a una distancia no muy lejana del apartamento de Effie Trinket, _"Hay esta" _dijo Peeta aparcando su vehiculo cerca de una plaza, abrió la puerta saliendo del automóvil, yo no reaccionaba, no veía absolutamente nada, ¿A quien estaba buscando Mellark?, toco mi ventanilla con sus nudillos, haciéndome voltear para verle, _"Ven"_ dijo sonriendo, logrando transmitirme seguridad, la fría brisa de la noche despejada de Panem rozaba mi cabellera, desordenándole…

-Brutus –Grito Peeta, acercándose a una de las bancas donde se encontraba sentado un hombre mendigo

-Peeta –Sonrió- ¿Te ha servido el mono?

-Como no tienes idea

-Me alegra de verdad –Su mirada se clavo en mi, yo me acerque estirando mi mano _"Mucho gusto Katniss Everdeen" _el hombre apretó mis falanges con fuerza- Un placer

-¿Ya cenaste? –Le pregunto Peeta sentándose al lado de él

-Te dije que no me tienes que pagar Peeta

-No lo estoy haciendo, quiero que me digas que tal me ha quedado esta nueva salsa –Le tendio la bolsa, Brutus le miro reprimiéndolo- Es enserio hombre, resulta que la señorita presente es malísima distinguiendo sabores –El hombre volteo a observarme de una vez

-Eso es cierto, no se distinguir sabores, en un mundo paralelo soy catadora de vinos –Brutus asintió entendiendo el punto

-Espero que tu si sepas, por que lo menos que quiero caer es a tener que decirle a Marvel que pruebe mi salsa –Los tres nos reimos. Brutus poso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Peeta _"Muchas gracias",_ el rubio asintió como respuesta, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, nadie pudo articular un movimiento- Hombre, que es enserio, necesito que le pruebes para que me digas que tal está

Brutus rio negando con su cabeza, probó la pizza y los dos empezarón a hablar de lo que le faltaba a la salsa, algunas especias, punto de cocción, después de varios minutos de entretenida conversación para los dos caballeros, nos despedimos de aquel amable mendigo encaminándonos al carro de Mellark, le abordamos y en sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada de mi casa, los dos vigilantes como era de costumbre trataban de ignorar nuestras conversaciones…

-Mañana comprare los pasajes para Prim –El asintió colando uno de mis mechones detrás mi oreja

-Me parece excelente, se pondrá muy feliz

-Quiero que veas la película con nosotras

-No Kat, ese tiempo deben compartirlo ustedes dos solas

-También quiero que ella comparta contigo un poco más, se que se llevan bien pero de verdad quiero que se conozcan mejor –Se acerco a mis labios lentamente, separándoles para colar los suyos, derritiéndome con su calor, cada vez que pasaba esto me sentía completa, inclusive liberada, querida, al separarnos, las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca de manera espontanea, sin niquiera pensarlas…

_-Ich liebe dich_

El me miro directamente, estupefacto, sonrió, _"Inch habe auch" _me dijo como respuesta, haciendo contraer mis risorios, beso mi nariz deseandome feliz noche, le mire marchar, gire mi cuerpo en asombro completo, habia vuelto a hablar en Aleman después de 5 años y precisamente había dicho_ "Te quiero" _en ellas, siempre he considerado que el querer es algo que se gana con el tiempo y que el querer efusivo es algo que dura tan poco como una ráfaga de viento, pero me sentía como una adolescente, el me hacia sentir de esa manera, tan joven, tan llena de vida. Subi las escaleras, me sente en el borde de mi cama, escuche un fuerte sonido haciéndome sobresaltar, era mi celular, le tome y conteste sin siquiera mirar el número, estaba completamente absorta en mis pensamientos, fue hasta que escuche su voz, habían pasado un 3 años sin escuchar su voz…

-¿Alex?


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! I'M ALIVE!

Bueno, lamento mucho todo esto, de verdad, pero es mi facultad y no tenia nada o mejor dicho, todavía no tengo nada de tiempo, pero ahí intento sacar un tiempillo. Mi tardanza fue el acomodar el capitulo era mucho MUCHO más largo y lo tuve que cortar en dos, por eso puse el ¡adelanto!

Explico mas o menos los que les puede confundir, trate de hacer algo nuevo (Como siempre :c). Entonces... las SEGUNDAS letras en cursilla _"...akjsdhaklsdjal..." _es Peeta, trate de hacer como una correlación de escenas, dos escenas al mismo tiempo, una recordada y otra dada en ese momento. Y las TERCERAS cursillas _"..kladsjdkajsld.."_ es Gloss (yeah beibi).

Quisiera poder escribir algo más pero estoy corta de tiempo, muchas muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia, a los que le dieron favorito, a los que me dieron favorito, los que comentaron, los que me enviaron PM para animarme, les adoro un mundo, no hablo más y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado

Y por si no se acuerdan en que quedamos... quedamos en que Alex llamaba a Katniss :o!

_Feedback is love!_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

¿Alguna vez han sentido la sensación de no poder respirar por presión? Es como un nudo que se empieza a formar al inicio de tu garganta, tan fuerte, tan asfixiante, no permite ni el paso de tu saliva, está, en cambio de ser suave, ligera, se siente como una roca, agrietante y pesada. Las células de mi orofaringe quemaban ante el tenue tacto con aquel espeso e incoloro líquido. Mis labios se encontraban resecos por la adrenalina adquirida, mis piernas se transformaron en una masa gelatinosa, temblaban, no podía imaginarme manteniendo una caminata ligera, imposible para mis músculos estriados crear una cadena de potenciales de acción, me sentía incapacitada. Todo había sucedido tan repentinamente, la voz de Alex hizo vibrar por completo mi membrana tectoria produciendo que la propulsión de ondas expansivas llegaran hasta lo más profundo de mi helicotrema, transformándose en un impulso nervioso, pero en vez de esa señal eléctrica traducirse en mí cerebro como un lenguaje entendible, simplemente bloqueo todos mis órganos, mis sistemas, estaba en colapso, shock.

_"Necesito verte, tenemos que charlar de algo importante"_

_"Alex, solo dime, ¿Qué es?"_

_"No sería apropiado por teléfono, viajare a Panem dentro de dos semanas, ¿Podemos quedar a vernos para la noche que llegue?"_

_"¿Tengo otra alternativa?"_

_"Se me había olvidado lo adorable que eres"_

_"No necesito tu sarcasmo, ha pasado tiempo, ya no estoy acostumbrada"_

_"Eso es un 'sí' o un 'no', Katniss"_

_"Es un 'lo pensare', Alex"_

_"Siempre terminan siendo un 'Si', nos vemos dentro de dos semanas"_

¿Cómo se suponía que debía ser mi actitud ante aquella llamada que me realizo mi exmarido hace dos días? No lo sabía, debería saberlo, debería ser autosuficiente a mi edad con un divorcio marcando mi pasado. Me encontraba caminando a paso rápido hacia mi oficina, el reloj no forma parte de los instrumentos que colaboran conmigo el día a día. Paso mi carnet rápido por la maquina que reconoce de manera inmediata el digito, siempre he sido patética para recordar el nombre de las cosas tecnológicas, el pito chillón con la tenuante luz amarilla indica que puedo acceder al edificio. Después de pasar varios pasillos abro conformemente la puerta…

-¿Peeta? -Digo en forma de sorpresa, se encontraba sentado en mi computadora, no pude observar con precisión que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ella, simplemente vi como se congelo ante mi llamado- Peeta, ¿Qué haces en mi computadora?

-Buenos días Kat –Me responde con un disimulo de una voz amena, casi controlada

-Buenos días… -Contesto de forma fría, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa actitud extraña que me ofrece en estos instantes

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Decirte que Peeta?

-Esto… -Con sus pies desliza la silla hacia atrás, pude ver lo que estaba observando antes de que llegara, era el tablero de ajedrez online en la pantalla de mi monitor- ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un juego? ¿De verdad estás jugando con él?

-Peeta, yo…

-¿Yo qué? ¿Te diviertes tentando así al asesino? –En su voz sentía el enojo nacer desde sus entrañas, estaba enfurecido, molesto, lo pude notar directamente a través de la tención que se acumulaba en su mentón

-No sé si es el asesino Peeta

-¿Y quién crees que es? ¿Un aficionado del ajedrez? –Se acerco a mí, sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, apretándoles fuertemente, obligándome a mirarle fijamente a los ojos. No pude pensar en nada mas, su mirada fría y profunda congelo todo de mí. Era como un hechizo, podía sentir el temor emenar a través de sus corpúsculos de Meissner que por el pequeño contacto producido enviaba pronunciadas señales de 'peligro', colapsando todos los receptores de mi piel, dejándome paralizada, idónea la situación para despertar mis sentidos y entender que el tenia razón, estaba jodiendome- No creo que entiendes lo delicado de la situación

-Tienes razón, por primera vez no soy consciente de que está sucediendo

-¿Quieres que te lo explique de manera que puedas realmente asimilarlo?

-¿Lo harías? –Pregunte con sincero temor, era imposible por mi parte fingir estar bien, fingir que sabia a lo grande que me estaba enfrentado.

Por la charla que me brindo Mellark ese día decidí hacerle caso, acotar su consejo, necesitaba que la estabilidad rodeara mi aura, necesitaba recuperar mi cordura, necesitaba poder controlar todo este desequilibrio emocional, basta de tantos prozacs, por lo que al día siguiente me dirigí hacia la relajante oficina de Gloss, mi psiquiatra personal…

-Katniss, tiempo sin verte por aquí –Pronunciaba esas palabras relajadamente mientras cruzaba su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha. Estilo personal de Gloss, demostrar siempre un juicio maestramente sensato, iniciando por su manera de hacerte sentir familiar, que nunca te ha olvidado, que todos los días eres parte de alguno de sus pensamientos y finalizando por poseer un don de manejar el carisma con desenvolvimiento natural. Matador. Fórmula ganadora para hacer contar todos mis problemas, todos mis dilemas, abriéndome de la manera más normal hacia una persona, sin miedo a hacerlo, pero eso no significa que el sentimiento no invada la consulta, ya que miedo, terror, horror, pavor, pánico, eran las principales emociones que mi sistema nervioso inconscientemente enviaba como señal a través de la activación de mi amígdala cerebral, esta es la encargada de controlar las emociones básicas y de localizar la fuente de peligro. En la consulta de mi doctor, esta fuente son mis recuerdos…

-Me siento perdida Gloss

-¿De qué manera?

-Como en una calle sin salida

-¿Tiene que ver con tu caso o quizás, con algo de tu vida personal?

-Realmente, no se –Confesé, el asintió, podía notar la blancura entre sus labios gracias a la diminuta sonrisa que me ha regalado ante mi último comentario. Esta risa se congelo al posar fijamente su mirada por debajo de mi abdomen, guíe mi mirada hacia lo que observaba la suya, mis manos, mis manos era lo que contemplaba con atención, nunca fui partidiaria de destruir mis cutículas, onicofagia no es algo de lo que mi cuerpo acostumbro como habito, pero todo a lo que sus ojos prestaban atención estaba destruido, incluso podía notarse un poco de sangre brotar por debajo de mis uñas, bueno, de lo que quedaban de ellas.

-Quiero que me cuentes dos cosas. La primera: ¿Que es lo que has sentido con exactitud desde que empezaste este caso? Y la segunda: ¿Cómo es que te convencieron de venir aquí?

-La primera respuesta es: Adrenalina…

_"Todo esto es por ti, todo este juego estúpido que ha creado es por ti, no puedes Katniss, no puedes esperar que todas estas cosas se den por coincidencia…"_

-Adrenalina es lo que he sentido desde el 1 de enero, incluso desde el 31 de diciembre

_"…Tal vez, tal vez esto vaya más allá de lo que yo pueda controlar y eso internamente te preocupa, no sé, yo no sé, no estudie psicología como tu…"_

-¿Alguna vez ha sentido como una fuerza a su alrededor? No, no hablo de la fuerza Jedi, hablo de cómo un presentimiento, en donde estás preparado para lo que puede pasar

_"…Pero al menos se que debes parar con esto del juego online, no es conveniente y lo sabes, no lo evadas, no busques que el peligro te dé en la cara Kat…"_

-De lo que le pueda suceder a todo tu mundo. No le mentiré Gloss, no puedo hacerlo, por algo estoy aquí sentada, por algo he vuelto a usted

_"…Katniss, no me lo tomes a mal pero si quieres mantener todo bajo control para cuando llegue Primrose creo que debes empezar a controlarte desde ya…"_

-Hay un nuevo personaje en mi vida, se llama Peeta Mellark, sabe, él en parte, si, hablo de Peeta, Peeta en parte entiende un 60% por ciento de lo que sucede en mí, no sabes cómo me mantiene en control, ni siquiera él se lo imagina, solamente está allí, va mas allá de una relación, es como una conexión, tanto así que puedo imaginarlo en este momento sentado junto a mi mientras hablo con usted, puedo sentir su apoyo y eso es increíble.

_"…Te prometí cuidar de ti, cuidare de ti, incluso cuando este caso acabe, yo me encargare de tu seguridad pero necesito que tu cuides de tu salud mental, se de tu psiquiatra en el caso del 'asesino carnicero', Me preguntaras ¿Como lo sé? Y sinceramente he visto tu expediente antes de trabajar contigo, eres inestable"_

_"Lo soy"_

_"Necesito que te mantengas estable"_

_"Entonces, ¿Quieres que regrese con Gloss?"_

_"Solo si tú crees que es necesario"_

_"¿Tu lo crees?"_

_"Temo por ti"_

-¿Teme por ti? –Me pregunto Gloss, acomodo sus gafas redondas desde las patillas de sus orejas; Era extraño que para la forma cuadrada que componía su estructura ósea esas gafas le sentaran tan bien, le ofrecía sabiduría a la impresión de su figura. Dejo caer el peso en el espaldar de su silla al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba la confianza de montar mis dos piernas en el escritorio de madera china

-Así me dijo –Respondí calmadamente

-¿En qué sentido?

-Trato de no pensarlo demasiado –Asintió mientras anotaba en su libreta, no somos el caso común de consulta, tal vez sea por el hecho de los dos ser médicos, de los dos dedicarnos a este campo, aunque él lo ha desarrollado más que yo, no juega trucos baratos conmigo, a aprendido a tratarme según mi personalidad, directa y cortante.

-¿Te lo ha pedido él?

-Lo he desarrollado yo, para poder tener una excelente relación con el

-¿No la tenias antes?

-Sí, no era amorosa, eso es lo que ha cambiado

-¿Confías en él?

-Más de lo que debería

-Entonces… ¿A qué realmente temes Katniss?

-Yo… yo –Sus dos cejas se levantaron ejerciendo una expresión facial de exigencia por una respuesta, mientras su cuerpo se posaba hacia adelante, dejando caer sus dos brazos sobre sus muslos para poder quedar frente a mi cara, prohibiéndome de esta manera inventar una mentira- Yo no se

Esa fue la pregunta que duro todo el día en mi cabeza, quemando inquietante mi límbico, bloqueando mis nervios de Hering, trancando así mi respiración, aumentando directamente mi presión arterial, contrayendo mi venas para proporcionar un fuerte retorno venoso, haciendo de esa manera no notoria mi perdida de flujo sanguíneo por todo mi sistema circulatorio pero determinando así todos los sistemas de prevención de mi cuerpo como un fracaso, desarrollando de mi un fracaso. Necesitaba deshacerme de todo lo peligroso que me rodeaba…

_"Descifra a que es lo que realmente le temes"_

Mis aligerados pasos tomaron control de mi edificio. Movimientos rápidos, bruscos, rudos, violentos, de mi persona hacia todo lo que poseía de los casos anteriores, las cajas y papeles innecesarios volaban hacia el pasillo que daba acceso a mi puerta, no quería poseerlos, no quería tener esos recuerdos

- _Jack 'The killer'_ –Asesinado en prisión

- _Peter 'El merodeador' _– 3 cadenas perpetuas

- _David Rascafjal _–Condenado a pena de muerte

- _Marquez 'El carnicero' _– Asesinado en prisión

- _Harrison de Fillips _– 50 años de sentencia

Esas eran todas las cajas con historial que tenía en mi poder, que conservaba en el pacifico lugar donde todos los días laboraba. Empuje la ultima caja fuera de mi oficina, mis rodillas dolían del esfuerzo recién hecho, mis manos ya no solamente sangraban por la parte ungueal si no que la piel gruesa de mi palma se encontraba agrietada, casi como el desierto usufructuario de un esplendoroso mar rojo, escaso de agua, abundante de sangre.

_"Sufraga dentro de ti"_

Pensar lo poético que fue Gloss finalizando la consulta me pone de los nervios. ¿Podría todo esto convertirse en una vislumbre parte de lo que será mi subsistencia? ¿En realidad toda mi vida se ha basado en esto? Muertes, descensos, caídas, desestabilización, inestabilidad, cremación, frialdad, racionalidad…

_"Toda tú vida ha sido tu trabajo, nada más, nada menos"_

¿Que se cree Gloss que es? ¿Un parraco? ¿Un escritor de autoayuda? ¿El patético Paulo Coelho? Esa es la razón por la que todos los malditos psiquiatras terminan escribiendo libros basándose entre la conexión espiritual y física de nosotros mismos, cuando claro ha quedado en nuestras clases especializadas y estudios sobre el cuerpo humano que las diferentes reacciones de las personas hacia lo ocurrido es debido a nuestro flamante cerebro que se encuentra en una cavidad cerrada que le proporciona a su sistema circulatorio estar en una presión menor en comparación a la de la presión atmosférica y hacer que todas las pajudas hormonas secretadas por este mismo órgano sean desplazadas abarcando cada parte de nuestros tejidos. ¿Qué pretenden? Es mi pregunta, ¿Cómo la gente puede comer tanta mierda? ¿Cómo yo pude comer tanta mierda de mi misma por tantos años?

_"Te vuelvo a preguntar Katniss, ¿A que le tienes miedo?" _

Necesito ser clara conmigo misma y responder a esa pregunta. Mi mente no se podía imaginar otras cosas que los sucesos dados con Mellark, desde que le conocí, desde que le vi por primera vez, eléctricamente animado, matadoramente mordaz. No recuerdo exactamente la fecha que le conocí pero una parte de mi memoria sabe con exactitud que ese día cargaba su chaqueta favorita, aquella vinotinto de semi cuero y el cuello con corte francés, el día incluso se encontraba nublado, como aquellos presentes en las temporadas de huracanes y tormentas atorrantes…

_"Buenas tardes, busco a la doctora Katniss Everdeen, soy el detective Peeta Mellark"_

El tono de formalidad nunca lo olvidare, era como una pequeña oveja entrando en una jauría de lobos. Aunque se conocía la gran fama de 'Tenaz detective persigue ha mutilador desde Distrito 2 al Distrito 5', no es fácil poder explicar porque tenía esa actitud recién se presento, su caso rondo por todo Panem por más de un mes, ¿Por qué se mudo hasta el capitolio? Es otra pregunta que todavía no he podido descifrar. Él es algo que todavía no he podido descifrar…

_"Vale, soy yo, ¿Tu eres aquel chico que…"_

_"¿Persiguió al mutilador por todo el país? Sí, ese soy yo"_

_"Placer de conocerle, Peeta"_

Este instante se siente como a esos estúpidos momentos de película en donde revivo los momentos vividos con uno de los hombres que ha sido de más importante en mi vida.

Termino de coger la última bolsa de basura repleta de papeles insignificantes ya transcritos en mi computador, procedo a realizar el nudo y posicionar la bolsa contra la pared…

-Vaya, ¿limpieza de la década? –Voltee para encontrarme a Finnick que se ubicaba reposando su hombro izquierdo en una de las columnas de edificio

-¿Cómo estas Finnick?

-Mejor que tu por lo visto –Señalo todas las bolsas puestas en fila en el pasillo. Entrecierro mis ojos y levanto mi mano pidiendo tregua de una vez, lo menos que mi cuerpo era capaz de resistir en este segundo es otra charla 'ancestral' sobre lo que opinan las demás personas en mis acciones- Vale, la cojo, no estás de buen humor- Sonreí

-De verdad que no lo estoy

-¿Quieres que te ayude a botar las bolsas? –Asentí con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en mi cara. Odair realizó casi todo el trabajo de despachar la basura, mientras yo le reprochaba porque no me dejaba tomar parte a mí de la labor- Sabes Everdeen, estar solo estos 5 minutos enteros contigo me hace tenerle un respeto enorme a Peeta –Una carcajada salió desde mi estomago- Eres bastante ruda de llevar

-Vamos, nos llevamos bien ¿o no?

-Sí, si lo hacemos pero eres un poco tosca y seca, no lo tomes a mal –Mis manos frotaron mi frente pasando de largo para acariciar lentamente mi cabello, un suspiro abandono de manera natural mi boca

-Lo sé, se que lo soy

-Te diré algo Katniss, yo siempre he creído que las personas no cambian, un asesino siempre será un asesino, un orgulloso siempre será orgulloso, pero, sí creo que podemos dominar esas características que nos representan, hacerlas más llevaderas para las personas que nos rodean, eres tosca, seca y cerrada, sí, pero creo que podrías dominarle

-Entiendo tu mensaje y tienes razón, pero creo que me lo dices para lograr un objetivo en especific…

-Lo digo por Peeta, Katniss –Me interrumpió de inmediato- no sé que le hiciste, pero cuando se fue hace 2 días estaba muy molesto contigo, me lo dejo bastante claro cuando hablamos, hoy volvimos a charlar y me comento que no te has comunicado con él, son compañeros de trabajo Kat, no creo que sea conveniente dar a conocer tu orgullo en una situación en donde es necesario que socialicen

-Vaya –Trague en seco- no pensé que era yo la que se debía comunicar primero en estas situaciones

-Si fuiste tú la que cometió el error, si que debes hacerlo

-Gracias Finnick, oye… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunte mientras cogía el sobretodo que había dejado en mi sofá y las llaves de mi oficina, el sonrió y asintió, algo que agradezco de mi relación con Odair es el rápido entendimiento que tenemos el uno con el otro cuando abarcamos un tema de conversación ya sea jovial o sea sobre trabajo

-Está en su casa, la semana pasada le dije que revisara con cautela toda la información pasada de las víctimas, ha cogido hasta los álbumes fotográficos de estas –se rio- el tío se toma muy enserio cuando se le da un consejo –Le regale una espontanea risa mientras cerraba la puerta con doble llave

-Ni que lo digas, se los toma como criticas

-¡Sí! Exactamente así, ¿Te acuerdas cuando llegaba lanzando chistes a todo el mundo y el único que se reía era yo?

-Como odiaba esos momentos –Nuestras carcajadas se podían escuchar en todo el edificio.

Al salir del edificio salude por última vez a Finnick antes de montarme en el carro, su sonrisa hacia contraste con todo el fondo otoñal, verde, naranja y un poco de marrón, la suave fría brisa que indicaba la próxima llegada del invierno hacían resaltar esplendorosamente el dorado de su piel, sonreí para mis adentros mientras una pierna ascendía para impulsarme con una ligera necesidad de fuerza establecida en mis rodillas. Al encender el auto sabía exactamente cuál era mi destino, no podía dejar de pensar en nada más, no podía tan siquiera imaginarme que nuestra pelea fue de tal magnitud para que el tomara esa actitud, mis antiguas discusiones con Alex eran resueltas con un poco de astucia analítica y mi gran poca importancia al asunto, al final el vivía a 3 horas de casa, si peleamos en la mañana no sentiría de nuevo su presencia hasta la madrugada y si era viceversa, a las 5 a.m. estaba partiendo al trabajo, era estúpido perder el tiempo en discusiones, peleas, con tan poco tiempo compartido era imposible tener un tema para tan siquiera empezar una.

Me encontraba frente a esa puerta verde oscuro, agrietada en varias esquinas, es bastante predecible ver los gustos clásicos de Mellark. Toque la puerta dos veces esperando una respuesta inmediata, mis pies chocaban contra el cemento de la entrada angustiadamente…

_'tock – tock – tock – tock'_

La planta del zapato pegaba al piso al mismo ritmo que mi mano volvía a chocar contra la puerta

_'tock – tock – tock – tock'_

Toque aun más duro y con desesperación, la puerta se abrió de golpe…

-Katniss

-Hola

-Hola –Los dos nos reímos al mismo tiempo, nuestras miradas chocaban a la misma velocidad que se separaban. Su risa se esfumo para dejarme ver un brillo en sus ojos, casi podría decir que se trataba de orgullo, orgullo hacia a mí y hacia lo que había hecho- No pensé que ibas a venir

-No pensé que no me ibas a llamar

-Estaba molesto

-Creí haberlo hablado contigo ese día –Su mano derecha jalo un poco más de la puerta mientras la izquierda se balanceaba haciéndome entender que podía pasar- Debiste ser más claro

-Tienes razón, a veces soy gilipollas –Reí y asentí, dirigí mis pasos hacia la cocina esquivando concentradamente cada papel que había en el piso, al parecer no era la única ese día haciendo un poco de limpieza. El cerro la puerta caminando hacia una de las pizarras- No he hecho café hoy, estos días me he sentido un poco mal por la gastritis- Asentí

-¿Desde hace cuanto revisas de nuevo la historia de las víctimas?

-Desde el día que salimos a cenar

-¿Qué te hizo no decírmelo?

-Pensé que lo habías entendido cuando abriste el álbum de Effie –Señalo la foto que se encontraba en la pizarra, aquella foto familiar que yo había colgado

-Simplemente pensé que era con respecto a Effie, no a todas

-Últimamente estamos pensando mucho ¿No crees?

Deje escapar una sincera sonrisa de mis labios, procediendo a abrir la nevera, saque la jarra de agua y serví dos vasos

-El agua es bueno para nivelar el pH estomacal

Se sentó en una de sus raras sillas, poso su mano alrededor de mi cintura obligándome a sentarme en su regazo, mi antebrazo pegaba contra su hombro y mis piernas dobladas dejaban tocar mis batatas contra su muslo izquierdo

-¿Cómo te fue con tu doctor?

-Realmente, no lo sé –Pegue mi frente contra su cien cerrando los ojos- escúchame –susurré- esto del romance, sé que soy una mierda total ¿vale? Y que el caso me tiene aún más vuelta mierda, que viene Prim, que debo cuidarla –Peeta giro un poco su cabeza quedando frente a la mia, dándole pequeños besos a mi mentón en el camino.

-No tienes que explicarme todo esto Kat, ya lo sé, te quiero así

-Yo soy mucho más fuerte que esto –Me defendí aunque él no me estuviera atacando, me defendí, necesitaba que el supiera, cada parte de mi necesitaba entenderlo

-Katniss…

-Enserio, lo soy, yo… Yo soy mucho más que esto, no solamente este mundo es parte de mí, tú eres parte de mí

-Lo se

-No, ¡no lo sabes! –Me levante extendiendo mis brazos, elevando mi tono de voz, exasperándome por completo

-¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que te tiene así?

-Todo, según Gloss tengo miedo y sé que tu dirás 'vamos, eso ya lo sabía' siempre crees que tengo miedo y lo tengo, de tantas cosas, le tengo miedo al ático de mi casa, le tengo miedo a las alturas, ¡no sabias eso! –le señale

-No, no lo sabía pero es bueno saberlo, aprender nuevas cosas de ti –Extendió sus piernas apoyándose en ellas mientras se elevaba y empezó a caminar hacia a mí con una sonrisa picara en su cara

-Odio que seas un puto caballero –di unos pasos alejándome de él mientras una risa salía de mi boca con nerviosismo- odio que seas mi puto príncipe, odio que no te parezcas ni un poco a Alex para poder hacer referencia a una actitud tuya con la de él en el pasado y terminar contigo porque sé que no serias bueno para mi

-¿Tienes miedo de nosotros?

-Tengo miedo de que seas perfecto para mí y de que yo pueda herirte

-¿Lo harías? ¿A voluntad propia?

-No lo haría ni en sueños

-Entonces, no debes preocuparte –Pronuncio lentamente, acerco sus labios a los míos besándose suavemente, tan suave como la brisa del verano, cálida como la misma…

-También quería decirt… -Tomó mi cintura pegándome a la pared, sus prolabios junto a los míos, estimulando los miles de nervios encontrados allí, mis receptores del tacto activados al sentir su aliento, descargas eléctricas, descargas divinas

-Katniss –susurró

-… ¿Si?

-Ya has hablado mucho por hoy

Está vez, me beso con furia, atacando mi boca con la suya pero más que una pelea, se trataba de una danza o una coreografía contemporánea, dura, pasional.

Primer movimiento: su mano apretó la piel de mis caderas pegándolas con las suyas.

Segundo movimiento: mi lengua se encontró con la de él, un pequeño jadeo se escapa mientras mordía su labio inferior

Tercer movimiento: Jalo mi cabello, grite de placer e inmediatamente asaltó mi largo cuello, hundí las uñas en sus hombros con dureza

Cuarto movimiento: tomo mi cintura, alzándome, le rodee con mis piernas

El levantamiento en un baile nunca debe faltar, genera euforia, emoción y excitación hacia lo que se está viviendo. Podía sentir la música a mí alrededor pero lo sentía más a él, su entrega y la mía, hacia esto, hacia algo.

Quinto movimiento: Arranco mi blusa ya sudada por la transpiración dada en todo mi cuerpo, acto dado a su contacto hacia mi cuerpo.

Cambio de línea, dándole más fluidez y realismo a la coreografía… Me sentó en la silla inclinándose un poco para quedar cerca de mí.

Sexto movimiento: miro a mis ojos a la vez que con sus yemas tocaba mis pómulos, cerré los ojos para poder agudizar mi sentido, se mojo sus dedos con mi saliva y continuo bajando, cuello, borde superior de mis senos, mis pezones, los pellizco delicadamente, siguió su camino, mi cintura, en este lugar su ruta oscilo de arriba abajo acto generado por mis costillas, rodeo mi ombligo, sentí su lengua entrar en esa diminuta cueva, gemí, posando mi mano sobre su cabeza, su musculatura lingual sustituyo sus manos en la ruta que estaba recorriendo, bajo un poco mas deteniéndose en mi coxal derecho, mordiéndolo, me despojo del pantalón y se dio paso a mi húmeda parte, lista para ser suya, lista para entregarme a él.

Séptimo movimiento: se arrodillo ante mí y haló de mis piernas, acercándome más a él, mis glúteos sentían el borde de la silla, con delicadeza recorrió desde las rodillas hasta los abductores separándoles aún mas, se inclino, tocándome por completo, besándome de una manera más intima, más placentera, inconscientemente me empecé a mover ante su contacto, cogió mis caderas con fuerza evitando mi movimiento por lo que solo pude jalar su cabello mientras el introducía su húmeda lengua dentro de mí. "Oh, Peeta" salió de lo más profundo de mi, acompaño con sus bendecidos dedos lo que estaba haciendo con su boca, llenándome aun mas por completo.

Mezclamos varios movimientos después de él acariciarme, arriba, abajo, elevado, giro, puntillas, hasta unirnos como uno solo, regalándome el twist perfecto, la sorpresa inesperada, penetración anal.

* * *

_**Adelanto...**_

-Peeta

-Sí

-Los digitos de seguridad del router son los mismos del que posee mi tía Kat

-Prim, no te entendí

-Esta contraseña es la que posee el router de esta casa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo se la coloque... mira 'severusnapealways', es mi contraseña, no entiendo ¿ella ha estado jugando contra ella todo este tiempo?

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN... ooos juro que de dos semanas la actualización no pasa, ya estamos entrando en lo HARD, en lo del tema.

Bezasos, pórtense mal.


End file.
